Day by day
by Maloa
Summary: [BTS - Suga/Jungkook et J-Hope/Jimin] Jungkook désespère. Jimin espère. Hoseok se tait. Plus qu'une histoire d'amour, une histoire d'amitié.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Suga/Jungkook  
Genre : Drame, Amitié  
Fandom : BTS  
Disclaimers : Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, aussi fort que j'essaye!  
Note : Bon et bien me revoilà avec les magnifiques Bangtan Boys. Après avoir fait un OS sur eux, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de plus long. J'espère que ça vous plaira même si je m'excuse d'avance... Ah oui aussi j'ai utilisé leurs vrais noms dans cette histoire ainsi Suga est Yungi, J-Hope est Hoseok, RapMonster est Namjun et V est Taehyung. Enjoy~

xxx

**_Partie 1_**

Le cœur léger, Jungkook finissait de se préparer. Comme à chaque fois qu'il allait _le_ voir, il se faisait tout beau, prenant des heures pour choisir la tenue qui plairait à son petit-ami. Il retournait toute son armoire mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, rien ne le gênait quand c'était pour Yungi.

Il termina de se coiffer, se regarda dans le miroir et descendit dans le salon, là où tous ses colocataires étaient installés. Namjun et Hoseok étaient en pleine partie de Mortal combat, criant comme des fous et les autres regardaient en se marrant.

-Kookie, tu vas où ? », demanda Jimin, délaissant l'écran pour se tourner vers lui.

-Je sors. », répondit-il avec un grand sourire, trop pressé de revoir son amant.

Jimin sembla faire une grimace, en même temps que Taehyung se tournait lui aussi. Mais Jungkook les ignora pour mettre ses nouvelles chaussures et sortir de l'appartement. Dehors il faisait beau, les rayons du soleil en plein sur sa peau. Il adorait le printemps et cela le rendait encore plus joyeux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il marcha d'un pas tranquille vers le café, il était toujours en avance de toute façon. Mais quand il arriva, Yungi était déjà là et il se mit à sourire en le voyant. Il portait un short noir stylé, un tee-shirt blanc et une casquette sombre mise de travers. Exactement comme il l'aimait.

Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa directement, se fichant bien de savoir s'il y avait du monde autour d'eux ou non. De toute façon, ils avaient toujours été comme ça, profitant de l'instant et ne faisant en aucun cas attention à ceux que les autres pouvaient penser. Hormis ses amis et sa famille mais comme il sortait avec Yungi depuis plus d'un an, tout le monde était au courant maintenant.

-Ca va ? », demanda-t-il en délaissant son petit-ami pour ouvrir la porte du Holly's.

Yungi acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans le café. Son compagnon alla directement prendre une table et Jungkook se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander. Il prit un expresso pour Yungi, son café préféré, et un jus de pomme pour lui, histoire de se désaltérer.

Les deux boissons en mains, il rejoignit Yungi qui avait pris place près de la baie vitrée. Jungkook déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Yungi ne dit rien mais son sourire s'agrandit, illuminant son beau visage.

x

-Les gaaaars, je suis rentré ! », cria-t-il en passant le seuil de la porte.

-Chaussures. », répondit Namjun.

Jungkook râla un peu par principe et parce qu'il adorait embêter ses hyungs, mais les retira quand même pour les ranger dans le meuble. Grâce à Namjun, la maison était toujours propre.

Il vivait en colocation depuis deux ans, depuis qu'il était arrivé à la fac en fait. Il avait rejoint son frère qui y était depuis plus longtemps. Les colocataires avaient pas mal changés pendant un temps mais maintenant, et depuis un moment, ça ne bougeait plus. Il aimait tous ses colocs, surtout qu'ils vivaient avec son meilleur ami, Jimin, qu'il connaissait depuis le collège. Taehyung était un ami du lycée, quand au reste des colocataires, c'étaient à la base des amis de son frère mais ils s'entendaient tous bien.

-Il salua tous ceux qui étaient dans le salon et gagna sa chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère et Jimin. Quand il entra, seul Hoseok était là, allongé sur son lit, l'ordinateur sur son torse. Il rigolait comme un imbécile, regardant sûrement ses une émission de variété.

-Salut petit frère. Ca roule ? »

-Yeap. », répondit-il, en s'asseyant lui aussi sur son lit.

-T'as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-Bien sûr ! », répondit-il en repensant à Yungi.

D'ailleurs il prit son portable pour envoyer un message à son petit ami.

_Tu me manques déjà_, écrivit-il. Puis il attrapa son livre de cours qui trainait par terre et se posa contre le mur pour réviser.

x

Les cours avaient été un peu plus longs que d'habitude aujourd'hui, surtout parce que ce soir il voyait son copain. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous en début de soirée dans un restaurant. Après encore une longue demi-heure, le prof les laissa enfin partir. Jungkook rangea rapidement ses affaires, adressa un bref au-revoir à ses amis et fonça jusqu'à chez lui pour se changer.

Il hésita un instant à entrer en gardant ses chaussures mais il se ravisa et décida de les retirer, au cas où Namjun serait dans le coin. Puis tout souriant, il s'apprêta à entrer dans sa chambre quand une conversation le coupa en plein mouvement.

-Il faut qu'il arrête avec Yungi ! », s'énerva Jimin.

-Sois pas si dur. Tu sais que… », son frère s'arrêta avant de reprendre mais sa voix était étrange. « Il a besoin de lui. »

-Mais hyung, il peut _pas_ continuer comme ça. », continua son meilleur ami, vraiment en colère. « Ca va lui faire encore plus de mal quand il réalisera. »

Le sourire de Jungkook disparut aussitôt qu'il comprit le sujet de leur désaccord. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que dès qu'il parlait de son petit-ami, tous les regards de ses colocataires s'assombrissaient et leurs visages se fermaient. Sans aucun doute, ils s'étaient passé quelque chose entre eux mais il n'avait pas envie de savoir quoi. Ou plutôt, il avait _peur_. En tout cas, s'il devait l'apprendre, c'était de la part de son compagnon et non pas d'eux. Alors il se taisait, parler de moins en moins de Yungi devant ses colocataires. D'ailleurs son copain ne venait chez lui que quand il n'y avait plus personne dans l'appartement. Il voulait absolument éviter tous conflits.

Il fit du bruit, histoire d'annoncer qu'il était entré et automatiquement, son frère et son meilleur ami changèrent de sujet. Jungkook entra dans la chambre, faisait mine de ne rien avoir entendu et attrapa ses affaires, puis passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Quand il revint dans la chambre pour finir de se préparer, Hoseok était entrain d'étudier mais Jimin l'observait. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux sombres sur lui mais il l'ignora et continua.

-Tu vas où ? »

-Je vais… » Il s'arrêta, cherchant le moyen d'éviter de prononcer le nom qui les mettait tant en colère. « …au resto. »

Il n'osa pas regarder son meilleur ami, mais son frère releva la tête vers lui.

-Tu vas… _le voir_ ? »

-Oui. », répondit-il sans hésiter. « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse qu'il disparut de la chambre, claquant la porte. A chaque fois qu'il partait sur ce sujet, Jungkook s'énervait et se refermait sur lui-même. Yungi était son copain et même si eux étaient en froid avec lui, ils n'avaient pas à décider pour lui. Point final.

Enervé à présent, il remit ses chaussures, ne prenant même pas le temps de répondre à Jin qui venait de le saluer, et sortit enfin. Il adorait ses colocataires, ils étaient comme sa famille, mais les avoir tout le temps sur le dos le soulaient. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le droit de choisir avec qui il devait sortir ou non.

x

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ça ne va pas ? »

Jungkook releva la tête vers son petit-ami. Même s'il était heureux d'être là avec lui, ça le faisait quand même chier toute cette histoire. Mais il se força à sourire avant de lui répondre.

-Si, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

-Ok, alors mange. », continua Yungi, poussant un peu son assiette vers lui. « Tu n'as rien avalé. »

-Je n'ai pas faim. », dit-il. « Et puis de toute façon tu ne manges pas plus que moi. »

Yungi rigola en regardant sa propre assiette même pas entamée. Jungkook termina son verre et appeler la serveuse pour avoir plus d'eau. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette de Yungi puis ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Son regard était bizarre. Elle ne dit rien, prit la cruche et repartit.

-Tu es beau Jungkook. », souffla Yungi, caressant sa joue pour avoir son attention.

Sa main sur son visage, bougeant doucement, le faisait frissonner. Il adorait tellement ces sensations que seul Yungi arrivait à lui faire ressentir, il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui. Il l'aimait tellement. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, même si sa vie était déjà bien avant, elle était encore mieux depuis. Dès le début, Jungkook était tombé fou amoureux de lui. Il aimait tout chez Yungi, son sourire, son côté gangsta alors qu'en fait il était un vrai gentil, sa façon d'être… Bref, tout chez lui lui plaisait.

Mais depuis un certain temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une boule désagréable dans le ventre en permanence. Parfois, il ne la sentait que très peu mais d'autres fois, comme tout à l'heure quand ils avaient surpris la conversation de son frère et de son meilleur ami, cette gêne dans son estomac devenait plus douloureuse. En temps normal, quand il était en présence de Yungi, cette petite douleur disparaissait presque totalement, mais pas ces temps-ci.

Cela venait très certainement du conflit qui séparait Yungi des autres. Jusque là il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir, esquivant la discussion à chaque fois en expliquant que cela ne regardait qu'eux. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait comprendre. Parce que les autres ne faisaient pas la gueule pour rien, il ne claquait pas la porte au nez d'un ami sans raison.

-Yungi, j'peux te poser une question. » Son petit-ami hocha la tête et il continua, un peu stressé. « Pourquoi… les gars et toi ne vous parlez plus ? »

Le visage de Yungi se ferma totalement, arborant la même expression que ses colocs, et détourna le regard un instant. Jungkook sentit sa boule gênante lui faire étrangement mal, il avait peur de la réponse de son petit-ami. Et s'il lui apprenait qu'il l'avait trompé ? Ou qu'il avait fait du mal à l'un d'eux ? Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de supporter ça.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. », rétorqua Yungi, la voix plus froide que d'habitude.

Pendant un petit instant, Jungkook voulut insister mais devant le regard noir de son petit-ami, il se ravisa. Finalement, il ne voulait rien savoir. Il était heureux comme ça, il ne voulait pas gâcher leur relation.

-Ok. », dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Le visage de Yungi se détendit un peu mais ses yeux étaient toujours très sombres.

x

-Réponds, putain. Réponds-moi. »

Les doigts crispés autour de son téléphone, Jungkook s'acharnait à appeler. Mais Yungi ne répondait toujours pas. Vu l'heure tardive qu'il était, peut-être que son petit-ami dormait mais il en doutait car Yungi se couchait toujours très tard.

Il essaya une dernière fois puis il décida qu'il était temps de dormir. Ce n'était pas grave s'il ne lui répondait pas mais ça l'agaçait un peu, surtout après leur petite altercation durant le diner. Il envoya quand même un message pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et s'excuser d'avoir poser _la_ question.

Il dormit peu, il avait eu dû mal à trouver le sommeil alors quand le réveil sonna, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Se remémorant les évènements de la veille, il choppa son portable pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de message mais non, Yungi ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, il se prépara et sortit de chez lui sans prendre la peine de manger son petit-déjeuner ce qui lui valu une remarque de Jin. Il s'en fichait, il n'avait pas faim.

La matinée passa dans une lenteur extrême. Il n'avait absolument rien écouté des cours, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour ça. A la pause du midi, il prit un sandwich à la cafétéria qu'il ne mangea qu'à la moitié et réessaya d'appeler Yungi.

Mais son petit-ami restait obstinément silencieux et Jungkook sentit cette boule latente dans son estomac lui faire plus mal que d'habitude. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, Yungi ne restait jamais aussi longtemps sans répondre. Mais peut-être que son portable avait un problème ?

Complètement déprimé à présent, il décida de sécher les cours pour rentrer chez lui. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste puisqu'il n'écoutait rien. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était à la maison. Il allait pouvoir brouiller du noir tranquille.

Il avait envie d'appeler encore Yungi mais il avait sa fierté quand même. Et plus le temps passait et plus il sentait une colère s'insinuer en lui. Il n'avait rien fait de mal bon sang, il avait juste posé une question !

-Aaaaish ! », cria-t-il en s'enfouissant sous sa couette.

Les heures défilèrent mais toujours pas de réponse. Sa colère laissa lentement place à une inquiétude qui se transforma rapidement en angoisse. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? A cette pensée, il eut des sueurs froides. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer quand il commença à paniquer. Il sortit de sa couette, il était trempé et il commençait à manquer d'air. Il se mit à pleurer quand il n'arriva plus à respirer correctement. Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal.

-Eh ! », dit soudain une voix.

C'était Jimin qui venait d'entrer, son sac encore sur le dos. Il le jeta d'ailleurs au sol et s'approcha de lui sans attendre.

-Kookie, j'suis là. », souffla son meilleur en le prenant dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-C'est…Yun… Yungi. », réussit-il à répondre entre ses sanglots.

Jimin resserra son étreinte et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ssshh, ça va aller Kookie. Ca va aller. »

La voix douce et relaxante de son meilleur ami sembla l'apaisa car il s'arrêta de pleurer, retrouvant immédiatement son souffle. Il respira fort pour se calmer. Sentir que Jimin était là pour lui le réconforta.

x

Jungkook avait finalement finit par s'endormir. Il fut réveillé par une douce odeur de poulets frits. Il frotta ses yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré et sortit de la chambre pour gagner le salon. Sans grand étonnement, il à même le sol.

-Kookie ! », lança Jimin en se levant pour le rejoindre et passa une main dans son dos. « Comme tu n'avais pas le moral, on a commandé du poulet, celui que tu préfères. »

-Merci. »

Jimin l'incita à s'installer et shoota Taehyung au passage pour qu'il leur fasse de la place. Puis sans qu'il ne demande rien, son meilleur ami attrapa un bout de poulet pour lui mettre de force dans la bouche.

-Faut que tu manges. », ordonna-t-il et il attrapa le morceau.

Il mangea sans grand appétit, mais comme les gars avaient acheté le poulet pour lui, il se força.

-Ca va mieux ? », lui demanda son frère.

-Hm. »

Son enthousiasme n'était toujours pas au rendez-vous mais bon, la petite sieste qu'il avait faite l'avait un peu requinqué. Ils terminèrent de manger dans un brouhaha ambiant mais chaleureux. Lorsque la table fut nettoyée, ils se posèrent tous devant un film. Puis ils se couchèrent, mais Jungkook ne se sentait toujours pas bien. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Yungi mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Alors qu'il était en train de se changer, un oreiller s'écrasa sur lui.

-Tous sur maknae ! », s'écria Hoseok fusant vers lui pour récupérer son bien.

En un rien de temps, une bataille d'oreillers géante se créa dans leur chambre. Le cœur plus léger, Jungkook attrapa lui aussi son coussin et frappa les autres avec. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Taehyung glissa au sol et tomba sur ses fesses.

-Aiiie. », cria le jeune homme en se frottant le derrière. « Ca fait mal ! »

x

Le lendemain, il se sentait mieux. Il n'allait pas complètement bien car il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Yungi mais il préférait ne pas penser à ça. De toute façon, il avait décidé d'aller le voir chez lui après les cours.

Aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête, il avait décidé que ce serait une belle journée. En plus il faisait vraiment bon alors il s'allongea dans l'herbe pour profiter des rayons de soleil sur sa peau en attendant le prochain cours.

-_Kookie_. »

Il se redressa dès qu'il entendit son surnom, trop surpris. Il ouvrit les yeux et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il découvrit Yungi devant lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Jungkook eut la furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais il se retint, toujours un peu agacé.

-Pourquoi t… »

-J'suis désolé. », le coupa son petit-ami. « J'ai eu… des soucis. »

Son visage semblait sincère alors il lui attrapa la main pour le forcer à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il voulut lui demander plus de détails mais il se rappela la dernière discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Non, il était hors de question de gâcher ses retrouvailles. Yungi avait toujours été mystérieux et les mots n'étaient pas son fort.

-Tu m'en veux pas, hein ? »

-Si tu m'embrasses, non. », répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Yungi lui caressa la joue avant de presser sa bouche sur la sienne et Jungkook n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour approfondir leur baiser. Sentir Yungi, ça lui faisait vraiment du bien et il oublia les jours difficiles qui étaient maintenant derrière lui. Son petit-ami réussissait toujours à lui faire oublier ses peurs rien que par sa présence. Il avait _besoin_ de lui.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça, ok ? », le prévint-il en se séparant. « Sinon, je te quittes. »

Son petit-ami rigola légèrement tout en lâchant un petit 'promis, chef' qui le fit sourire.

x

Les jours passèrent et Jungkook retrouva sa tranquillité. Il avait presque totalement oublié l'incident et profitait maintenant de son petit-ami encore plus qu'avant. Avoir entraperçu une vie sans Yungi, lui avait fait si peur qu'il avait retenu la leçon. Il ne posait plus de questions.

Il était heureux, Yungi était plus intentionné que jamais et le couvait de câlins et bisous sans arrêt. Hormis le fait que son copain et ses colocataires ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole, il n'y avait aucun nuage gris dans son ciel bleu.

-Salut beau-gosse. »

Jungkook se retourna quand il entendit la voix de Yungi dans son dos et il ne perdit pas de temps pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. La sensation était exquise, vraiment incroyable quand il sentait la langue de son petit-ami caresser la sienne. Il était persuadé que seul Yungi pouvait lui faire ressentir ça. Personne au monde ne pourrait un jour égaler Yungi.

Il délaisse la bouche de son petit-ami pour attraper sa main. Derrière Yungi, il vit deux jeunes filles le regarder avec étonnement et incompréhension mais il les ignora. Il était trop fier d'être au bras de son Yungi.

Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, face à la rivière Han. Il y avait pas mal de monde évidemment, des groupes d'amis, des couples, des familles. Pourtant le calme légendaire du lieu était toujours présent, ce qui le calmait automatiquement. Ils prirent place un peu à l'écart et avant que Yungi ne s'assoit, Jungkook posa sa propre veste sur la pelouse pour ne pas que son petit-ami ne se salisse.

-Mais et toi ? », demanda Yungi.

-Pas besoin. »,

-Trop mignon. », continua son petit-ami en lui pinçant légèrement le nez.

La vue était magnifique et d'ici, on n'entendait plus les bruits stressants de la circulation. C'était vraiment un cadre magnifique et relaxant. Jungkook pivota vers son petit-ami pour le regarder. Yungi était vraiment beau, les yeux dans le vague, la peau pâle et son bandeau noir sur la tête. Une vague d'émotion saisit Jungkook alors qu'il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait.

-Je t'aime Yungi. », souffla-t-il sans s'en empêcher. « Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi. »

Yungi, qui avait tourné la tête pour le regarder aussi, attrapa son menton pour le maintenir en place et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et comme à chaque fois, Jungkook se laissait aller, se perdant totalement dans les multiples sensations de plénitude qui l'envahissaient.

Il était bien.

x

-Tu penseras à moi ? »

-Non. », plaisanta Jungkook alors que son petit-ami protestait par un 'yah'. « Mais bien sûr, babo. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi. ? »

-_Nope_. Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

-Oui je le sais mais tu vas me manquer. »

Pour intensifier ses paroles, il attrapa Yungi par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser. Ils restèrent un long moment à se câliner, totalement collés l'un à l'autre. Puis, Yungi s'écarta un peu.

-Aller vas, faut que tu ailles te préparer si tu ne veux pas être en retard. », dit son copain en lui mettant une petite fessée. « Et je risquerai de ne pas te laisser partir après. »

Jungkook lança un 'c'est tentant' avant de lui faire un dernier bisou puis il rentra chez lui, laissant Yungi derrière. C'était un peu chiant de devoir se séparer de lui mais comme Namjun venait d'obtenir son tout premier travail, ils avaient décidé de fêter ça en boîte et il était obligé d'y aller.

Quand il arriva à l'appartement, Taehyung, Namjun et son frère étaient déjà prêts et attendaient tranquillement dans le salon en discutant. Il les salua rapidement, ignora le 'grouille-toi' d'Hoseok et fonça dans sa chambre. Jimin finissait de se préparer, hésitant entre deux casquettes devant le miroir.

-Kookie, tu tombes bien. Laquelle est la mieux, celle-là ou celle-là ? », demanda son meilleur ami essayant les casquettes tour à tour.

-La noire et dorée. », trancha-t-il en ouvrant son armoire. « Tu m'aides à choisir ? »

Jimin posa la fameuse casquette sur sa tête, balançant l'autre sur le lit et trottina jusqu'à lui. Ils regardèrent les vêtements de Jungkook pendant un petit moment mais ils se rendirent vite compte que rien n'allait vraiment. Alors, Jimin retourna vers son lit pour prendre un sac en plastique d'où il sortit un super tee-shirt rouge flamboyant.

-Tiens, tu peux mettre ça. Par contre je viens de l'acheter alors t'y fais gaffe ! »

Trop content, Jungkook attrapa le vêtement, l'étiquette avec le prix toujours accrochée. Il la découpa et s'habilla finalement. Puis ils passèrent dans la salle de bain où Jimin lui releva les cheveux avant d'y mettre un peu de gel.

-T'es tout beau, on peut y aller. », déclara son meilleur ami, fier de lui.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon et tous partirent en direction du club.

x

L'ambiance était bonne ce soir. Tranquillement installé dans leur coin VIP, le groupe d'amis buvaient, rigolaient, dansaient, s'amusaient. Tout était parfait, enfin presque. Ca l'aurait été si Yungi avait été là avec eux, comme _avant._ Parfois, cette complicité que son petit-ami avait avec les autres lui manquait, parce qu'il aurait pu profiter de ses amis ET de Yungi en même temps. Enfin bon, tant pis.

Pour se changer un peu les idées, il termina son verre d'un trait et décida de rejoindre Jimin et Hoseok sur la piste de danse. Comme bien souvent, son frère et son meilleur ami étaient les premiers à se déhancher. Dès qu'il posa un pied au centre de la foule, la mélodie entraînante de _'In da club'_ le fit bouger. A l'instar des deux autres, lui aussi adorait danser. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait séduit Yungi.

-Kookiiiie~ », lança Jimin en s'approchant de lui, tout heureux et visiblement un peu bourré.

Jungkook rigola quand Jimin ondula du bassin exagérément, trop dans son monde pour voir les autres le regarder bizarrement. Mais lui il trouvait ça marrant et l'imita aussitôt. Ils continuèrent à faire les cons pendant plusieurs chansons, sous le regard bienveillant de son frère.

Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, ils avaient chauds à force de danser stupidement et de rire comme des gamins alors ils retournèrent s'asseoir avec les autres. Jungkook attrapa son verre que Taehyung venait de lui servir et l'avala cul-sec.

Jimin arriva lui aussi pour boire et Taehyung les resservit une nouvelle fois puis ils trinquèrent tous les trois alors que les 'vieux' discutaient entre eux. Au bout d'un troisième verre enchaînait un peu trop vite, Jungkook eut la furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Alors qu'il faisait sa petite affaire ses pensées dérivèrent vers son petit-ami. Il aurait vraiment aimé qu'il soit là, il aurait pu danser avec lui. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble en boîte et cela lui manquait. En fait, il adorait les clubs mais sans Yungi, ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Il ne pouvait pas s'amuser à cent pour cent.

Il se força son esprit à penser à autre chose quand il se lava les mains. Il longea ensuite le couloir pour retourner vers les autres mais quelque chose attira son regard, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Habillé dans un jean noir un peu moulant d'où pendaient des chaînes, une chemise blanche et une veste noire, Yungi était adossé sur le mur et l'attendait. Jungkook ne put que sourire alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

-Yungi… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-Tu me manquais. », répondit Yungi en l'attira à lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement au départ mais avec l'alcool qu'il avait bu depuis le début de la soirée, Jungkook approfondit plus leur baiser. Il était chaud et il se colla encore plus à son petit-ami pour le lui faire comprendre. Yungi posa une main sur ses fesses et malaxa. Jungkook sentit une vague d'excitation le saisir et il…

-Kookie ? »

Comme s'il était pris en faute, Jungkook recula d'un pas avant de se retourner. Jimin était en face de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Aussitôt, il sentit les reproches arriver ce qui l'agaça.

-Quoi ? », demanda-t-il, un peu trop sèchement. « Est-ce que je peux passer du temps avec mon petit-ami sans me faire engueuler ? »

-Arrête ! », s'énerva Jimin.

Cette fois il sentait que ça allait partir en vrille. Il s'était retenu trop longtemps de ne rien dire, parce qu'il était le plus jeune et qu'il devait se taire quand les huyngs lui disaient quelque chose mais pas cette fois. Alors qu'il allait répondre, la voix de son petit-ami le stoppa.

-J'vais vous laisser. »

Jungkook tourna la tête vers lui. C'était préférable qu'il s'en aille en effet, il ne voulait pas que son petit-ami insiste à ce qui allait se passer. Il lui fit un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse et Yungi l'embrassa rapidement avant de disparaître. Jungkook reposa son regard sur son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Jimin. On est pote, j'voudrais pas qu'on s'engueule. »

-Moi non plus mais arrête avec ça. Arrête avec Yungi ! »

Les deux étaient sous-tension mais l'un comme l'autre, ils se retenaient. Ils étaient potes depuis toujours, se vouer un amour inconsidérable alors ils faisaient quand même attention à ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Ca ne te regarde pas mon histoire avec Yungi. De toute façon je lui fais confiance et si vous avez un problème avec lui, ça vous regarde _vous_. Laissez-moi en dehors de ça. »

-Kookie, c'est pour ton bien. Tu te voiles la face et ça te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose. »

Cette fois, il perdit tout contrôle sur lui. Entendre son meilleur ami lui parler de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas avait eu raison de lui. Que savait-il de leur histoire ? Yungi était son copain, c'est avec lui qu'il passait son temps. Comment Jimin se permettait de le juger ? De Juger Yungi ?

-Me donne pas de conseille alors que toi t'es amoureux d'un mec qui s'en bat les couilles de toi. »

Pendant un instant, Jimin perdit ses barrières, comme s'il venait de se prendre un méchant coup de poing en pleine figure. Jungkook savait qu'il venait de lui faire mal mais il était trop aveugler par sa colère.

Se reprenant, Jimin s'avança vers lui pour lui saisir les poignées avec fermeté. Puis il planta son regard dans le sien.

-Mais putain Jungkook, il est parti ! PARTI, t'entends ? YUNGI EST MORT ! »

Jungkook tressaillit, il dut même se tenir contre le mur pour ne pas flancher. Puis il leva à nouveau la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami, la haine dans les yeux.

-Tais-toi. TA GUEULE ! », hurla-t-il et Jimin le relâcha comme brûler. « TA GUEULE ! Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je te déteste, je te hais Jimin. »

x

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : Suga/Jungkook  
Genre : Drame, Amitié  
Fandom : BTS  
Disclaimers : Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, aussi fort que j'essaye!  
Note : Yooooo~Voilà le deuxième chapitre, par contre je dois vous prévenir, y'a autant d'émotions que dans la première partie et en fait, ça sera comme ça jusqu'à la fin. Enjoy~

xxx

**_Partie 2_**

Jimin avait la rage, il avait envie de pleurer, il était saisi pour un milliard d'émotions qui le prenait à la gorge et qu'il avait du mal à gérer. Alors, il attrapa violemment Jungkook et le cogna un peu plus fort qu'il le voulut contre le mur.

-Il est mort Jungkook. MORT, t'entends ? »

-TAIS-TOI ! TA GUEULE ! Je veux plus t'entendre, laisse-moi. Laisse-moi Jimin. Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

Jungkook pleurait et hurlait en même temps. Il essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper mais Jimin resserra ses prises. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir comme ça, il ne supportait plus de voir son meilleur ami se voilait la face et continuer à rester dans une réalité qui n'existait pas.

-Arrête de te faire des illusions, bon sang ! », cria-t-il en secouant Jungkook pour le faire réagir. « Yungi ne reviendra pas. Il n'est plus là mainte… »

-_Ca suffit !_ »

Aussitôt, il se figea. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il enleva brusquement ses mains de son meilleur ami et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Soudain il réalisa qu'il avait été trop loin mais il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette situation grotesque. Il voulait l'aider plus que tout, il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal.

-Retourne avec les autres. », déclara Hoseok la voix ferme et sèche. « Dis leur qu'il est temps de rentrer. »

-Mais hyung je… »

-Vas-y ! », ordonna le plus vieux. « T'en as déjà assez fait comme ça. »

Jimin se sentait con, et nul aussi. Il avait pété les plombs, avait complètement perdu les pédales. Mais voir Jungkook parler tout seul, ou sourire face à un mur… ça avait été trop pour lui.

Ne voulant pas en rajouter, il s'écarta. Hoseok ne perdit pas une minute pour s'approcher de son frère qui s'effondra littéralement dans ses bras. Hoseok l'étreignit avec tendresse et caressa ses cheveux en soufflant des 'ça va aller, t'inquiètes pas' pour faire arrêter les sanglots de son frère.

Honteux, il détourna le regard et s'en alla rejoindre les autres.

x

Le silence régnait dans le salon. Ce qui était inhabituel car à six dans un appartement, ça s'entendait. Mais ce soir, aucuns des garçons ne voulaient prendre la parole. Jimin encore moins. Ce qu'il s'était passé en boîte… tout était de sa faute. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il avait mal agit et aurait voulu s'excuser mais tout le monde lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le moment. Tout le monde sauf Hoseok qui lui, l'avait complètement ignoré depuis.

L'ambiance lourde finit par se briser quand justement, Hoseok entra dans la pièce. Jimin leva aussitôt la tête vers lui, il avait les traits tirés et le visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Cela faisait mal de le voir dans cet état. Hoseok aimait tellement son frère.

-Comment il va ? », demanda Taehyung.

-Il s'est enfin calmé. », souffla Hoseok en se laissant tomber dans le canapé quand Jin se décala pour lui faire de la place. « Ca va être dur. Je crois qu'il réalise enfin. »

Jimin baissa la tête, il se sentait vraiment mal. Même s'il voulait vraiment que Jungkook comprenne que Yungi était parti, il n'aurait jamais dû le faire de cette manière. Mais comment laisser son meilleur ami croire en une réalité qui n'existait plus ?

-C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. », déclara Namjun.

-J'sais pas… », répondit Hoseok. « Il est vraiment mal. Ca me brise le cœur de le voir comme ça. »

-Ca ira mieux demain. », enchaîna Jin.

Hoseok hocha la tête mais Jimin savait qu'il n'était pas convaincu. D'ailleurs lui non plus ne croyait pas que demain Jungkook irait mieux. Il connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur et que Jungkook ne réagisse pas à l'enterrement lui avait semblé bizarre. Mais maintenant, Jungkook allait faire ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis la _mort_ de Yungi : être malheureux à en crever.

-Les gars, allez-vous coucher. Faut que je parle à Jimin. »

Alors que tout le monde se levait et leur souhaitait bonne nuit, Jimin sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait peur de ce qu'Hoseok allait lui dire, d'autant qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris la peine de le regarder ce qui lui faisait mal. Et si toute cette histoire allait les séparer ?

Hoseok attendit que toutes les portes soient fermées et se redressa un peu pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés au sol.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

La phrase fendit l'air comme un sabre. Hoseok n'avait jamais été aussi froid et distant qu'en cet instant et il sentit son ventre se tordre désagréablement.

-Je sais mais je ne supportais plus de le voir comme ça. Combien de fois je l'ai vu parler ou sourire tout seul en pensant que Yungi était devant lui ? Ne me dis pas que toi ça ne te faisait rien, je ne te croirai pas. »

Jimin tentait d'avoir confiance en lui mais ce n'était qu'une façade. En réalité il se sentait prêt à pleurer en moins de deux. Sans vraiment le vouloir il avait fait souffrir son meilleur ami. Hoseok ne le regardait toujours pas et en plus de ça, toute cette histoire lui rappeler trop durement que Yungi n'était plus parmi eux.

-Tu as raison mais tu n'aurais pas dû le faire de cette façon. On aurait attendit qu'il s'en rende compte tout seul, comme le médecin nous l'avait expliqué ! »

-Le méd… »

Il s'arrêta en se rappelant les paroles du psychologue qu'il avait été voir quand ils avaient compris, Hoseok et lui, que Jungkook continuait de croire que son petit-ami était vivant.

x

La nuit, il ne dormit que très peu. Hoseok lui avait demandé de quitter la chambre pour ce soir, il préférait être seul avec son frère. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible mais ça lui faisait mal de se faire mettre à l'écart comme ça. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, ils avaient formé pendant longtemps un trio indestructible. Depuis qu'ils étaient à la coloc', ce n'était plus tout à fait pareil car avec les autres gars ils ne formaient plus un trio mais une famille. Néanmoins, ils restaient quand même très proches. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils dormaient tous les trois dans la même chambre.

Jimin souffla de frustration tout en se retournant, cherchant sans cesse la bonne position pour s'endormir mais le canapé était inconfortable. Enfin ce n'était pas tant que le sofa était désagréable mais plutôt le fait de ne pas savoir comment allait Jungkook qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil.

Il tenta tout de même de fermer les yeux. Rapidement, il se revit quelques mois plus tôt. Il pouvait parfaitement se rappeler la première fois qu'il avait vu Jungkook parler tout seul.

Son meilleur ami était dans la salle de bain, son téléphone contre l'oreille et discutait joyeusement. Evidemment, il n'avait pas été alerté mais quand il l'avait entendu prononcer le nom de Yungi comme si… comme s'il lui parlait _vraiment_, il en était resté figé, trop choqué pour réagir.

La deuxième fois, c'était Hoseok qui l'avait vu. Jugnkook se préparait pour une 'sortie' et quand Hoseok lui avait demandé qui il allait voir, Jungkook lui avait répondu le plus naturellement possible 'bah Yungi hyung !'. Il avait été autant surpris que lui, voire plus, et était tout de suite venu le trouver. C'était là, _ensemble_, qu'ils avaient compris.

Suite à ça, tous les deux avaient observés le plus jeune. Et plus le temps passait et plus Jungkook s'était enfermé dans son mensonge, dans une réalité qui n'existait que pour lui. Il ne voyait plus grand monde à part 'Yungi' et leur inquiétude avait grandi de jour en jour. Ils avaient été complètement démunis, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire la vérité et avaient finalement décidé d'aller demander conseil à un spécialiste.

Le professionnel leur avait gentiment expliqué que leur ami faisait un 'rejet total de la mort de son petit-ami', que la souffrance était telle qu'il ne pouvait pas l'endurer. Jungkook s'était donc créer un monde où Yungi était toujours à ses côtés. Ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin de souffrir et pouvait continuer à être heureux.

Hoseok complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle avait demandé au docteur ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« Informer les autres tout d'abord et ne rien dire à Jungkook. Il réalisera tôt ou tard, son rejet aura des limites, et il arrivera un jour où il comprendra. Etre patient et à l'écoute, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour le moment. Et être là pour lui le jour où ça arrivera. », avait-il répondu.

Jimin avait longtemps laissait faire, se répétant sans cesse les paroles du psy. Le deux premiers mois, il avait plutôt bien réussit à faire semblant. Mais plus les mois s'écoulaient et plus il se sentait frustré et de plus en plus inquiet pour son meilleur ami. En plus, vu qu'il était le seul à 'voir' Yungi, il s'était imaginé qu'ils étaient en froid. Du coup Jungkook sortait de moins en moins avec eux, ne voyait plus personne à part _lui_, oubliant complètement ses amis de la fac, s'enfermant de plus en plus dans _sa_ réalité.

Et ce soir, Jimin n'avait pu le supporter plus longtemps. Il savait que Jungkook allait affreusement souffrir mais il allait être là, comme il l'avait toujours été. C'était son meilleur ami et il n'allait pas l'abandonner.

N'en pouvant plus, il se leva pour aller pisser. Dans le couloir, quand il passa devant la porte de sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir pour les voir. Comme il s'y était attendu, Hoseok tenait son frère dans ses bras qui versait des larmes silencieuses mais douloureuses.

Se sentant de trop, il referma la porte et retourna dans le salon. Il s'assit dans le canapé et se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Il avait mal pour Jungkook, pour Hoseok, pour _lui_. Leur trio était touché de la pire des façons. Les pires des épreuves rapprochent encore plus les gens en général, mais là Jimin se demandait si au contraire, cela n'allait pas les éloigner. Voire les_ séparer_.

x

-Debouuuut~ », cria une voix près de son oreille. « Jin hyung a préparé à manger. »

Taehyung, évidemment. Avec difficulté, Jimin ouvrit lentement les yeux, il regarda l'heure sur la box internet. Il était presque midi, il avait finalement réussi à dormir quelques petites heures. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, il se sentait incroyablement fatigué.

Il se leva, se mit en position assise un petit moment mais pas longtemps car Taehyung n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur le canapé. Finalement, il décida d'aller à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se réveiller un peu par la même occasion. Heureusement, on était dimanche et donc, rien à faire aujourd'hui.

Une fois qu'il fut rafraichit, il releva la tête et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, il avait des cernes de trois kilomètres de long d'avoir tant pleuré hier soir. Mais ça ne devait être rien comparé à ce qu'avait du lâcher Jungkook. D'ailleurs en parlant de son meilleur ami, il sortit de la pièce pour aller dans la chambre et voir comment il allait. La main sur la clenche, il allait ouvrir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et il leva les yeux pour tomber sur un Hoseok encore plus fatigué que lui, les traits affreusement tirés.

-Salut. », lança Jimin, un peu incertain.

-Mh. », souffla Hoseok, encore à moitié endormi. « Il s'est enfin endormi, tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille. »

Sans rien dire de plus, Hoseok le poussa un peu pour sortir de la pièce et il referma la porte derrière lui. Jimin tenta de voir son meilleur ami mais la chambre était trop sombre pour qu'il aperçoive quelque chose. Du coup, il suivit Hoseok jusque dans la cuisine, où Jin, Namjun et Taehyung avait déjà commencé à manger. Jimin se servit à bol de riz et prit place sur la chaise, face à Hoseok.

-Comment il va ? », demanda Namjun, son café dans la main.

Hoseok ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête, gardant les yeux rivés sur son plat.

-Mal. Il a pleuré toute la nuit. Il s'est endormi y'a à peine une demi-heure. »

Jimin sentit son cœur lui lançait un pic de douleur. Il aurait tellement voulu être là pour les aider, les soutenir.

-Ca va toi ? », enchaîna Jin en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hoseok. « T'as réussi à dormir un peu. »

-Non. Mais c'est pas grave ça. »

-Tu feras une sieste dans notre chambre. », dit Namjun.

D'un hochement de tête, Hoseok le remercia et dans le calme, chacun termina son repas. Petit à petit la pièce se vida et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Jimin et Hoseok.

-Hyung… », commença Jimin en le regardant. « J'suis vraiment dés… »

-C'est bon. », le coupa net Hoseok en levant un regard noir vers lui. « J'ai pas envie d'en parler là… »

Stupéfait par la violence de la phrase, Jimin ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se leva, remit le riz dans l'autocuiseur auquel il n'avait même pas touché et s'en alla de la cuisine -s'enfuit plutôt- pour retourner avec les autres dans le salon. Hoseok lui en voulait et le voir comme ça rendait Jimin encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

x

Toute la semaine qui avait suivie, Hoseok était resté à la maison auprès de son frère. Ce qui voulait dire que depuis une semaine, Heseok l'écartait sans cesse de Jungkook. Tellement qu'il n'avait pas pu s'excuser. Jimin était déprimé, il en avait marre et voulait retrouver son meilleur ami. Au moins il voulait l'aider à se reconstruire, à se sentir un peu mieux. Ca avait toujours fonctionné comme ça entre eux, alors pourquoi Hoseok changeait les règles maintenant ? Ok il lui en voulait mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le mettre à l'écart, surtout quand Jungkook avait le plus besoin de tout le monde à ses côtés.

Lui en aussi en voulait à Hoseok. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas car il se sentait toujours honteux, il était fâché contre son hyung. Alors, quand Hoseok partit se laver, Jimin en profita pour se glisser dans leur chambre.

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il découvrit la pièce toujours plongée dans le noir, les volets n'avaient pas du être ouverts depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha du lit de son meilleur ami qui était roulé en boule sous la couette.

Il s'assit doucement sur le lit et il posa une main sur Jungkook. Il comprit qu'il ne dormait pas car il bougea un peu. Jimin ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Après tout, la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu été dans la boîte.

-Kookie… », souffla-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jungkook sortit sa tête et il put voir que son meilleur ami était complètement exténué, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés à force de pleurer et… il avait maigri. Ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées.

-Kookie, j'suis désolé. », dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Etonnamment, Jungkook se laissa faire, enfouissant sa tête sur son torse. Jimin avait la gorge sèche de voir son ami dans un tel état, ça faisait tellement mal au cœur. Il caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

- J'voulais pas… j'aurais pas du te dire ça comme ça. »

Il déglutit avec difficulté quand Jungkook releva la tête vers lui. Son regard était si triste, la lueur qui brillait avant dans ses yeux n'était plus là. Le jeune homme ne dit rien et Jimin angoissa.

-Dis-moi quelque chose. Engueule-moi, frappe-moi, dis-moi que tu m'en veux mais j't'en prie dis moi quelque chose. »

-Je… » La voix de son meilleur ami était si basse qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « … ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste… j'ai si mal Jimin. Là à l'intérieur. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Jungkook attrapa sa main pour la poser sur son cœur. Jimin avait lui aussi envie de pleurer. Il avait toujours été connecté à Jungkook et il pouvait un peu, évidemment pas complètement, ressentir la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

-J'l'aimais, j'l'aimais si fort. Tu comprends ? »

Il hocha du chef et Jungkook se mit à sangloter violemment. Il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Les larmes mouillèrent son tee-shirt mais il s'en fichait. Il resta là, serrant son meilleur ami en lui murmurant des paroles qui se voulait réconfortantes. Même s'il ne pourrait pas totalement enlever son mal, il essayera par tous les moyens de le soulager.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Jimin sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers Hoseok qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-J'suis venue réconforter mon meilleur pote ! », rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

-Sors. », s'énerva le plus vieux en s'approchant. « C'est bon je m'en occupe. »

Sans lui demander son avis, il retira Jungkook de ses bras. Démuni, Jimin le regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre.

-Bravo, t'as encore réussi à le faire pleurer. Il s'était calmé. Pars Jimin. »

La dureté des mots d'Hoseok faisait encore plus mal que s'il s'était pris des coups de poing en pleine figure. Il ne le reconnaissait plus, lui qui était si doux et si gentil normalement. Tout partait en vrille et ne voulant pas en supporter davantage, il sortit de la chambre, le cœur douloureusement comprimé dans sa poitrine.

x

-Hoseok, faut que t'ailles en cours aujourd'hui. », déclara Jin.

Ils étaient tous installés autour de la table -sauf Jungkook qui ne sortait toujours pas de son lit- et Hoseok releva la tête pour regarder le plus vieux.

-Il a raison. Ca fait trop longtemps que tu ne vas pas à l'école. », insista Namjun.

-J'peux pas le laisser seul toute la journée. »

Pendant un instant, le silence regagna la pièce avant que Namjun ne reprenne la parole.

-J'resterai avec lui demain matin. Taehyung rentre tôt, il ne restera que deux heures tout seul. »

Taehyung hocha furieusement de la tête pour montrer son accord et Hoseok sembla pesait le pour et le contre. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il accepta finalement.

-Ok, t'façon j'ai besoin d'air. », dit-il avant se sortir de la cuisine.

Le lendemain, comme prévu Hoseok partit en cours, Namjun prit sa place pour s'occuper de Jungkook. Jimin se prépara rapidement et partit lui aussi à son école, pressant le pas pour partir avant Hoseok. Il étudiait tous les deux la danse dans la même école, alors il n'avait pas envie de faire la route avec lui.

Dès que la fin des cours retentit, Jimin rangea ses affaires aussi vite que possible et fonça jusqu'à chez lui. Il allait passer les deux heures avec son meilleur ami, et cette fois Hoseok ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

En arrivant, il fit chauffer deux paquets de ramens et posa tout sur un plateau avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils de voir la pièce encore et toujours plongée dans le noir. Il posa le plateau au sol et ouvrit le store jusqu'à la moitié. Il entendit Jungkook grogner mais il ne pouvait le laisser dans une pièce si sombre, ça ne l'aidait certainement pas à aller mieux.

-Faut que tu manges. »

-J'ai pas faim. », dit Jungkook qui s'était caché sous sa couette.

Jimin attrapa l'un des bols qu'il posa dans une main et de l'autre, il retira la couverture.

-T'as trop maigri Kookie. Mange. »

Il prit des pates avec ses baguettes qu'il tendit à Jungkook. Evidemment, son meilleur ami recula mais Jimin insista. Finalement, il ouvrit sa bouche et mangea une bouchée de ramens. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était déjà une petite victoire pour lui. Ensuite, il s'installa contre le rebord du lit et enlaça Jungkook. Ils restèrent comme ça durant les deux heures. Jungkook pleurait, dormait, reniflait entre ses bras mais jamais il ne le lâchait.

x

-QUOI ? », rugit une voix depuis salon que Jimin reconnut rapidement comme étant celle d'Hoseok. « Il est resté tout l'après-midi avec lui ? »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse des autres, et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre claqua violemment contre le mur. Hoseok s'arrêta quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Jungkook, toujours contre lui, frissonna légèrement mais ne leva pas la tête pour autant.

-Hyung… je… »

Jimin voulut s'expliquer mais Hoseok détourna le regard, ne voulant pas l'écouter. Le plus âgé attrapa son sac de sport qu'il remplit de vêtements à lui et à Jungkook. Jimin le regarda faire sans comprendre et quelques instants plus tard, il disparut de la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », murmura Jungkook.

-J'sais pas. », répondit-il, le cœur affolé. « Attends, je vais voir. »

Il se leva doucement, reposant son meilleur ami avec précaution sur le lit et gagna le salon mais Hoseok n'était pas là. Il regarda les autres, tour à tour, tous aussi perdus les uns que les autres.

-Où est-il ? »

-On ne sait pas, il est parti dehors avec son téléphone. »

Jimin ne prit pas le temps de remercier Namjun qu'il fonça dehors. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Hoseok un peu plus loin, le portable collée à son oreille. Silencieusement, il s'approcha pour écouter.

« Umma, c'est moi. Oui moi ça va mais c'est Kookie. », il y eut un long silence et la voix d'Hoseok reprit. « Umma… est-ce qu'on peut venir quelques jours à la maison ? »

Alors c'était ça ? Il allait éloigner Jungkook d'ici, loin d'eux, loin de _lui _? Voilà pourquoi Hoseok était entré dans la chambre furieusement pour faire leur sac. Il allait partir chez sa mère, et emmener Jungkook avec lui alors qu'il était mieux _ici_. Il avait dû mal à le croire et il sentit un pic de douleur transpercer son cœur. Rien ne s'arrangeait entre eux, c'était même de pire en pire.

Il voulait que tout rentre dans l'ordre mais Hoseok était trop dans son monde, il n'écoutait plus rien ni personne. Enervé, Jimin attendit avec impatience que le plus vieux ne termine sa conversation avant de s'approcher de lui, les poings serrés.

-Tu vas pas faire ça ? »

Surpris, Hoseok se retourna et ses yeux devinrent plus noirs quand il le découvrit. Il commença à le doubler prêt à rentrer sans lui répondre mais Jimin, rageux de se faire ainsi ignorer, lui attrapa le bras avec force pour le tourner vers lui.

-Je t'ai posé une question ! », grogna-t-il.

Il avait été plus que compréhensif face à lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi docile avec quelqu'un mais parce que c'était Hoseok, il avait fermé sa gueule. Mais là c'était trop, même pour lui.

-Tu vas vraiment partir avec lui ? »

-Oui. »

Sur le coup, Jimin eut envie de le frapper mais il se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Hoseok était le seul qui le mettait dans des états pareils, le faisant passer de la joie à la colère et la tristesse en un instant, avec un geste, un regard ou un simple mot.

-T'es con tu sais. », balança-t-il sans s'en empêcher, cherchant involontairement à le faire sortir de ses gonds. A lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-J't'emmerde. », rétorqua Hoseok.

-Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? »

Un long et angoissant silence s'installa entre eux et tout ce que Jimin ressentait pour son hyung ressortit aussitôt. Hoseok ne parlait pas, ne disait jamais rien sur ce qu'il ressentait et c'était frustrant. Il gardait tout pour lui, empêchant Jimin de comprendre.

-J't'en veux pas. »

-Mon cul ouais ! », répondit-il, sa colère revenant au galop. « Tu m'en veux de lui avoir dit la vérité. Alors quoi, hyung ? T'aurais préféré que je le laisse dans l'ignorance, qu'il continue à croire bêtement que Yungi était toujours là, auprès de lui ? »

-_Ta gueule_. »

-Non je me tairais pas ! J'en ai marre de fermer ma gueule. Tu m'en veux parce qu'au fond ça te fais chier de devoir t'occuper de lui ! Tu préférais quand il était heureux parce qu'au moins_ IL TE FAISAIT PAS CHIER_. »

Un énorme coup de poing s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire, si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Une main sur sa joue, Jimin releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux d'Hoseok.

-Tu viens vraiment de me frapper ? »

Le masque de dureté qu'avait pris Hoseok s'effondra en quelques secondes alors qu'il s'approchait de lui mais Jimin recula d'un pas.

-Assume tes actes ! De toute façon, depuis que je te connais, tu ne les as jamais assumés. T'as raison, casse-toi, tu me pourris la vie. T'es qu'un _lâche_. »

Sans un dernier regard pour Hoseok, il tourna les talons et partit dans la rue déserte. Quand il fut hors de vue de son ami, il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible pour évacuer tout un tas de sentiments mêlés qui lui montait à la gorge, lui donnant envie de pleurer et l'empêchant de respirer normalement.

x

Jimin décida de ne pas rentrer chez lui et passa la nuit chez un pote de l'école. Il ne se sentait pas d'affronter Hoseok encore une fois, ni même les autres qui allaient sans doute lui poser des questions. La dispute avec Hoseok était encore trop fraîche dans sa tête et dans son cœur pour qu'il revienne tout de suite. Tout ça faisait chier, et faisait _mal_. Il avait été dur dans ses paroles mais il avait tellement voulu le faire réagir, le faire parler mais au final… il s'était fait frappé. Y'avait mieux comme explication.

Evidemment, il était en colère contre Hoseok. Il lui en voulait de vouloir le mettre à l'écart alors que Jungkook avait vraiment besoin de lui. D'ailleurs, comment son meilleur ami allait s'en sortir en allant vivre chez leur mère, une femme même pas capable de s'assumer, la cinquantaine passée ?

Hoseok était trop têtu, trop fier aussi. Et même si au début, Jimin avait aimé ça, maintenant ça devenait carrément stupide. Il aurait été capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour Jungkook et Hoseok, il aurait même donné sa vie pour eux.

Après tout ils étaient sa seule vraie famille, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de parents. Hoseok et Jungkook étaient entrés dans sa vie comme des rayons de soleil, éclairant sa vie d'une douce chaleur au moment il en avait le plus besoin. Sans eux, il aurait sûrement tourné dealer, ou pire encore. Il se devait de leur rendre la pareille, d'aider Jungkook et Hoseok quand il le demandait. Et même quand ils ne le faisaient pas d'ailleurs.

Ils les aimaient tous les deux, sans aucuns doutes, mais de façon différente.

Jungkook était son meilleur ami, son double, son âme sœur amicale, son frère de cœur. Ils avaient le même âge, déliraient sur les mêmes choses, avaient les mêmes envies, les mêmes fous rires. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, se comprenant sans rien dire, disant la même phrase au même moment. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils pouvaient se battre contre le monde entier car ensemble ils étaient _forts_.

Avec Hoseok, c'était… différent. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour son hyung n'était pas le même. Avec lui c'était puissant, instable, magnifique et frustrant. Il ne l'aimait pas comme un ami, il était _amoureux_ de lui. Parce qu'à ses yeux, Hoseok était un modèle. Il le trouvait beau, juste, droit, ne parlant que pour dire des choses censées et il était drôle aussi. Incroyablement drôle. Et puis il adorait son sourire. En fait, il avait craqué pour lui dès les premiers jours qu'il l'avait connu. Mais avec Hoseok, il était _faibl_e.

Car son hyung avait ses défauts, ses faiblesses. Il ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, gardait tout pour lui-même quand il n'allait pas bien, continuant d'arborer ce sourire. Et puis surtout, il avait peur de l'engagement. Il était incapable d'avoir une relation normale et il préférait juste _couche_r avec lui plutôt que _sortir_ avec lui. Et même si au début Jimin s'en contentait, maintenant il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ça. Il savait que s'il était comme ça c'était à cause de leur mère, de la voir passer de mecs en mecs après que leur père l'ait abandonné. Hoseok était terrorisé par l'idée de se mettre en couple car pour lui 'amour' rimait plus avec 'souffrance', qu'avec 'bonheur'. Hoseok avait vu tellement de fois sa mère pleurer, il l'avait ramassé trop de fois.

Jimin le savait mais il en avait marre de passer des moments avec lui et de se faire ignorer le lendemain, comme une pauvre merde. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il comptait pour Hoseok ou non.

Ca, ajouté à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, leur relation était sûrement terminée. A cette pensée, le ventre de Jimin se serra douloureusement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Et s'ils l'abandonnaient ? Même s'il avait Namjun, Jin et Taehyung maintenant, il ne le supporterait pas.

Fatigué, exténué par toute cette histoire, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Lentement, le visage souriant d'Hoseok se dessina dans sa tête, des années en arrière. Il repensa à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

C'était pendant le lycée, quand ils n'étaient pas encore à Séoul. Ils rentraient tous les deux après les cours parce que Jungkook était malade ce jour-là. Sur la route, ils n'avaient pas parlé mais ce n'était pas un problème. Comme toujours, Hoseok l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui. Et là, devant la porte de l'immeuble, Jimin l'avait regardé intensément dans les yeux.

-Hyung t'es beau. », avait-il alors soufflé.

Sans rien dire, Hoseok s'était approché de lui. Jimin, le cœur battant à tout rompre, avait fermé les yeux aussi forts que possible et avait senti les lèvres du plus vieux presser les siennes avec délice.

Se sentant mal, Jimin rouvrit les yeux pour se redresser alors qu'un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge en repensant à tout ça.

Leur relation ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Il allait essayer de réparer les morceaux, il allait essayer de reconstruire Jungkook _et_ Hoseok. Ils étaient trois paumés, mais ensemble ils allaient s'en sortir.

x

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : Suga/Jungkook  
Genre : Drame, Amitié  
Fandom : BTS  
Disclaimers : Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, aussi fort que j'essaye!  
Note : Bon désolé pour les fautes, j'ai corrigé évidemment mais comme je regardais le film Incassable en même temps, j'étais pas vraiment concentrée concentrée donc j'ai dû en laisser passer un paquet. J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas le texte malgré ça... Enjoy~

xxx

**_Partie 3_**

La chambre était vide, et noire. A l'image de son cœur. Le silence y régnait, comme le froid emplissait Jungkook. Des murmures parfois lui étant adressés peut-être. Mais qu'importe. C'était la voix de Yungi qu'il voulait entendre, dont il avait éperdument besoin. Il voulait que son rire illumine sa chambre, sa tête, son cœur, sa _vie_. Ils devaient être ensemble à jamais. Pas jusqu'à la mort, c'était trop court. Trop injuste…

Yungi lui avait menti. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Alors pourquoi il ne l'entendait plus ? Ne le sentait plus ? Ne le voyait plus ? Il se sentait abandonné et pourtant la douleur dans son cœur et son corps, il la sentait _elle_. Toujours plus puissante, toujours plus méchante. Chaque jour qui passait, cette souffrance ne diminuait pas, au contraire même, elle devenait plus violente et déchirante encore.

Le cœur lourd, il se remit à pleurer. Il avait déjà versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il arrivait encore à en avoir. Yungi lui manquait, c'était fou à quel point il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, sans cesse. Tout le temps. En partant, Yungi avait laissé un énorme vide en lui, si grand que Jungkook n'avait même pas la force de se lever, de manger, même dormir était compliqué. Il ne faisait que penser, se rappeler, encore et encore.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'est qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se souvenir du visage de Yungi. Quand il fermait les yeux, il le voyait, mais sa tête était un peu floue alors qu'avant il était capable de se rappeler chaque trait, chaque cil de lui. Bientôt, Yungi disparaitrait totalement et ce serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. _Douloureux_.

-Kookie. »

La voix de son frère résonna dans la pièce mais il ne bougea pas, restant caché sous sa couette.

-Mange s'il te plait. »

Jungkook ne dit rien, ne bougea pas et son frère s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je sais que c'est dur. », murmura-t-il. « Mais je t'en prie, mange. T'as vraiment maigri. »

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Busan, d'ailleurs il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, il n'avait quasiment rien mangé. Il ne faisait que rester dans son lit, dans le noir. Si Hoseok avait pensé qu'il irait mieux ici, il avait eu tort. Car sa mère ne venait même pas le voir, sortant tous les soirs et il sentait que son frère désespérait de le voir comme ça. Il aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien mais il en était incapable. Pour lui, plus rien ne comptait. Sa vie s'était arrêtée le jour où Yungi avait perdu la sienne.

-Pourquoi tu ne manges qu'avec Jimin ? »

Jungkook fut surpris d'entendre le nom de son meilleur ami dans la bouche d'Hoseok. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Lentement, il sortit de sous sa couverture pour faire face à son frère.

-C'est mon meilleur ami. », répondit-il doucement, la gorge lui piquant de n'avoir pas parlé depuis si longtemps.

Devant lui, Hoseok se renfrogna, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais… tu lui en veux pas ? », demanda-t-il, surpris. « J'veux dire avant t'étais _heureux_. Et lui il a tout gâché. »

Avec difficulté, Jungkook déglutit. Parler lui était déjà pénible, mais ce sujet, le rendait carrément malade.

-Bien sûr que non je ne lui en veux pas. Même si ça me fait mal, même si parfois je regrette de savoir, il a été le plus courageux pour me dire la vérité. J'suis certain que ça a été dur pour lui aussi. Et puis, Jimin me connaît par cœur, il me comprend. »

Les yeux d'Hoseok se troublèrent sans que Jungkook ne comprenne pourquoi. Puis il lui caressa un peu les cheveux avant de ressortir de la pièce sans un mot. Jungkook le regarda partir mais le stoppa d'un 'hyung, attend' et son frère pivota vers lui.

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer à la maison ? »

-Mais on est chez nous ici. »

-Non hyung, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Chez nous c'est là-bas, avec tous les autres. »

Jungkook, se sentait de plus en plus faible. Pas loin de craquer_. Encore_. Mais cette fois, il avait envie des bras de son meilleur ami pour le rassurer. Pour combler un peu le vide de son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais Jimin était celui qui lui faisait le plus de bien.

-Hyung, il me manque tu sais. »

Cette fois, Hoseok tressaillit légèrement et posa une main sur la poignée de la porte pour se rattraper. Il espérait vraiment que son frère accepterait car même si à Seoul, le manque de Yungi était toujours présent, quand il était avec sa_ famille_ et Jimin, il se sentait un peu moins seul. Même si au final, il serait _toujours_ seul. Sans Yungi.

-Ok. T'as raison Kookie. J'vais préparer nos affaires. »

x

Quinze jours, quinze putains de jours qu'Hoseok était parti, emmenant Jungkook avec lui. Deux foutues semaines qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Ca le rendait dingue et il avait envie de péter un câble. Il était trop énervé et se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas appeler Hoseok et l'engueuler.

Même l'ambiance à la maison était devenue bizarre. Chacun s'était un peu renfermé dans son coin et Jimin détestait ça. Du coup, il passait plus son temps dehors où chez son pote de l'école. C'était mieux que de se retrouver tout seul dans la grande chambre où ils étaient trois habituellement.

Donc aujourd'hui, comme tous les soirs, il rentra à la maison après les cours sans grande motivation. Il allait se changer, prendre quelques affaires et repartir presque aussitôt. De toute façon, Namjun serait sans doute au travail, Jin encore en cours ou avec sa copine. Seul Taehyung serait à la maison, plongé dans un jeu ou un manga.

Comme prévu, Tae était installé confortablement dans le canapé, son ordi sur les genoux. Il regardait One piece en s'esclaffant bruyamment toutes les deux secondes.

-Yo ! », lança Jimin pour annoncer son arrivée. « Ca roule. »

-Comme d'hab'. », répondit son ami, levant à peine les yeux. « Ah si… une surprise. Dans ta chambre. »

Etonné, Jimin le pressa pour qu'il lui dise ce que c'était mais Taehyung ne répondit que par un rapide 'bah vas voir' avant de se replonger totalement dans son épisode. Intrigué, il rejoignit sa chambre et ouvrit la porte avec appréhension. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son meilleur ami assit sur son lit. Sans attendre, il fonça sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible.

-Ooh Kookie tu m'as trop manqué ! », s'exclama-t-il, ne lâchant son étreinte que tardivement. « Comment tu te sens ? Ca va ? Ta mère n'a pas été trop horrible avec toi ? Mais attends, regarde-moi, t'as encore maigri Kookie ! »

Il ne s'arrêta de parler que pour le reprendre dans ses bras. Il le relâcha finalement pour le regarder avec plus d'attention. Jungkook avait vraiment perdu du poids, les joues encore plus creusées que quand il était parti, les cernes encore plus foncées et il semblait flotté dans son tee-shirt. Il faisait peur comme ça et son cœur s'emballa un peu. Il était content d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami mais le voir dans cet état lui faisait vraiment mal. Il aurait dû être là, il aurait dû l'aider plus tôt. M'enfin, Hoseok l'avait ramené, c'était déjà ça.

-J'vais m'occuper de toi tu vas voir ! »

Jungkook ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un faible sourire, mais Jimin comprit tout de suite que lui aussi était content de s'être retrouvé. Au moins leur lien était encore là, si fort que Jimin pouvait ressentir la douleur de son meilleur ami presque comme si c'était la sienne.

Il déposa un petit bisou sur son crâne en lui expliquant qu'il allait revenir et il sortit de la chambre. Il retourna au salon, envoya un message à son ami pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait finalement pas ce soir et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour faire cuire des ramens.

Il allait déjà commencé par le faire manger. Tout en préparant, il pensa à Hoseok. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment en se demandant comment il allait être, s'il était toujours énervé contre lui, s'ils étaient même encore _amis_. Autant revoir Jungkook lui faisait du bien, autant retrouver Hoseok lui faisait peur.

x

Jungkook était impatient. Il gigotait sur sa chaise inconfortable, impatient de retrouver son amant. Les cours lui plaisaient en temps normal mais là, il avait juste envie de retrouver Yungi. Ca faisait presqu'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, alors là il n'en pouvait plus. Il lui restait encore deux heures de cours, ce qui était une vraie torture. Pour passer un peu le temps, discrètement il attrapa son portable. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son fond d'écran. C'était une photo d'eux en train de se regarder _amoureusement, _lors d'une soirée. C'était Jimin qui l'avait prise à leur insu, mais elle était tellement belle, qu'il avait été obligé de la mettre.

_Tu viens me chercher, hein ?_, tapa-t-il.

Il tenta d'écouter le prof mais son esprit était totalement focalisé sur les retrouvailles avec son amant. Six jours que Yungi était parti et six jours que Jungkook attendait son retour avec une impatience non dissimulée. Quelques minutes plus tard, la réponse arriva :

_J'suis pas sûr d'arriver à temps. J'fais au plus vite beau-gosse._

Trop content mais un peu déçu quand même, il répondit de faire de son mieux pour être là et il reposa son portable, attendant une réponse qui n'arriva_ jamais_.

Quand le cours prit fin, il rangea ses affaires dans un geste pressé et sortit de l'établissement, trop impatient de voir Yungi. Mais quand il arriva à l'entrée de la fac, son amant n'était pas là. Il attendit un peu et décida de l'appeler. Yungi était sur messagerie, ce qui était bizarre. Après avoir attendu plus d'une demi-heure, il rentra à la maison. En plus, Jimin avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il avait refusé tous ses appels pour continuer d'appeler son copain.

Il arriva chez lui, dégouté. Il avait vraiment cru voir Yungi à la sortie mais non, il n'avait pas pu être là.

Ce n'était pas très grave, il ne lui en voulait pas mais il était triste de ne pas le voir tout de suite. Au moins, il aurait le temps de se faire beau. Sur cette pensée, il entra dans l'appartement.

La vue le terrifia et le figea sur place. Hoseok était anéanti dans les bras de Jimin. Namjun se tenait la tête entre les mains et Jin semblait réconforter Taehyung.

-Il se passe quoi ? », demanda-t-il, carrément anxieux.

Jimin et Hoseok relevèrent la tête en même temps. Le cœur de Jungkook s'affola quand il découvrit le visage de son frère trempé de larmes. Hoseok tenta de se lever mais ses jambes l'abandonnèrent brusquement et Jimin le rattrapa à la dernière minute. Son meilleur ami reposa son frère dans le canapé et s'avança vers lui, l'air infiniment triste.

-Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », pressa Jungkook.

Il sentait que ce qu'allait lui annoncer Jimin allait le détruire, alors de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme, il se persuada que ce qu'il allait dire était un mensonge.

-Kookie, j'suis désolé. », souffla son meilleur ami, les larmes aux bords des yeux. « C'est Yungi… il est… il est… », Jimin s'arrêta, incapable de prononcer la suite.

-Jungkook-ah », reprit Jin à sa place. « Il y a eu un accident. Yungi est _parti_. Il courait et il est passé au feu rouge, il s'est fait renversé. Il est mort sur le coup. »

Toujours debout devant eux, Jungkook ne broncha pas. Il ne dit absolument rien et ressortit dehors. Il ne les croyait pas. _Yungi n'était pas mort, il était juste en retard_.

En sueur, le cœur battant à un rythme fou, Jungkook se réveilla en sursaut, criant sans le vouloir. Il respira avec difficulté, les cheveux collés à son front et une envie irrépressible de pleurer le saisit à la gorge. Il venait de revivre la scène, mais cette fois, il _savait_ que c'était réel.

Jimin sauta du lit pour le rejoindre immédiatement alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Hoseok les rejoignit quelques secondes après. Quand Jungkook regarda le visage de son frère, il se rappela avec exactitude son visage anéanti par la nouvelle, le corps courbé comme un petit vieux. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas les croire, pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

-Kookie, ça va ? _Kookie_ ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, il dériva son regard pour le planter dans celui de son meilleur ami.

-Il est mort. Jimin, j'pourrais pas. J'pourrais pas vivre sans lui. »

Alors que Jimin le prenait dans ses bras, il se mit à pleurer. Il avait mal, tellement mal qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de traverser ça. Jamais il pourrait vivre sans Yungi, à quoi ça vie rimait sans cet être si merveilleux à ses côtés ?

-Si j'lui avais pas demandé de se presser, il serait toujours là avec moi. », continua-t-il, balbutiant entre les sanglots qui n'arrêtaient pas. « C'est de ma faute, j'étais pressé de le revoir et au final, j'le reverrais _plus jamais_. Comment j'vais faire sans lui ? »

Sa voix se brisa et il sentit la main de son frère attraper la sienne alors qu'il continuait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps contre Jimin. Il avait envie d'arracher son cœur pour ne plus rien ressentir, il avait envie de revenir en arrière pour dire à Yungi de ne pas se dépêcher, qu'il l'attendrait de toute façon. De revenir en arrière pour ne pas tomber amoureux.

Il était tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler, à respirer, à _penser_. Ou juste à la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

x

Son meilleur ami tremblant dans ses bras, Jimin serra sa mâchoire fort pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Voir Jungkook dans cet état, entendre ces 'j'vais faire quoi sans lui', 'j'pourrais pas', lui faisait horriblement mal. S'il pouvait, il aurait pris la douleur de Jungkook pour lui, au moins un peu pour le soulager un minimum. Il pouvait imaginer sa souffrance. Lui aussi il serait dans un état lamentable s'il perdait… _Hoseok_.

Rien que d'y penser, un sanglot monta en lui, incontrôlable, et alors que son regard se levait vers son hyung qui avait posé sa tête sur celle de son frère, Jimin ne put retenir une larme. Même s'il était toujours énervé contre lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, de le trouver beau. Hoseok était loin d'être parfait mais à ses yeux, il était juste merveilleux quand il osait s'ouvrir _vraiment_.

-Quoi ? », demanda le plus vieux quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

Sa voix était pleine de réprimandes et toute la colère et la frustration que Jimin ressentait pour lui revint le hanter. Il voyait dans le regard d'Hoseok toute la rancœur et les reproches sans même que le jeune homme n'aient à les dire à voix haute. Il avait envie de lui balancer quelque chose de méchant mais il se retint, il n'allait quand même pas en rajouter à Jungkook.

-Rien. », répondit-il sèchement en détournant la tête ailleurs.

Ils ne dirent plus rien et un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, seulement brisé par les pleurs de Jungkook qui se calmaient petit à petit. Puis quelques heures plus tard, Jungkook s'endormit enfin. Hoseok, qui était resté aussi, se leva et Jimin le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

Hoseok qui l'avait entendu se retourna pour lui faire face, le visage fermé et les yeux sombres. Une habitude ces temps-ci.

-Hyung. », dit doucement Jimin en s'approchant pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

Sans bouger, Hoseok l'observait et Jimin sentit son ventre se tordre désagréablement. C'était à chaque fois pareille quand il se retrouvait devant lui, il perdait sa confiance et se sentait faible.

-T'as rien à me dire ? »

Finalement il osa lâcher sa question. Il lui fallait des excuses ou au moins une explication. Ils devaient crever l'abcès pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Et comme il n'était plus vraiment diplomate quand il s'agissait d'Hoseok, il n'essaya même pas de prendre des pincettes.

-Rien. »

Jimin roula des yeux. Encore une fois Hoseok se fermait, devenait hermétique à toute discussion. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à parler sauf que là, pour Jimin, ça ne passait pas. _Plus_. Il s'en était trop pris dans la gueule, il avait même pris un coup de poing en pleine face, sans parler d'avoir été mis de côté. Cette fois il lui fallait des excuses, il ne pouvait pas pardonner Hoseok encore une fois. Il l'avait trop fait.

-T'es sûr ? », insista-t-il une dernière fois.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là mais si Hoseok s'obstinait à rester muet, il n'arriverait plus à lui pardonner. Il l'aimait, vraiment fort, plus fort encore qu'il ne l'imaginait, mais là c'était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas gérer Jungkook et endurer Hoseok en même temps. Il fallait que son hyung fasse des efforts parce que lui, il n'en ferait plus.

-Sûr. »

A sa phrase, Jimin ferma les yeux. Et voilà, Hoseok venait de tout gâcher. Il venait de mettre fin à des années d'amitié et d'amour, un mélange qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire. En un mot, il venait de faire perdre l'espoir que Jimin avait mit en lui. Même si ça faisait chier et affreusement mal, il se força à rouvrir les yeux et murmura :

-_Ok_. »

Puis il le regarda encore quelques minutes avant de tourner les talons.

C'était trop tard maintenant, il allait tirer un trait sur Hoseok. Définitivement. Il n'allait plus se voiler la face et s'accrocher à un espoir fictif.

x

Jungkook essayait. Il faisait vraiment tout pour tenter d'oublier la douleur dans son cœur, qui lui faisait mal partout dans le corps. Il voulait sortir de sa souffrance mais il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, la vie lui rappeler instantanément que Yungi n'était pas là. Et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais.

_Jamais_.

C'était tellement difficile de vivre. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, un monde noir et dangereux, un univers dans lequel il ne se sentait pas bien. Des fois, souvent même, il se forçait à dormir dans l'espoir de rêver de Yungi et de revivre des petits moments _heureux_. Et de temps en temps, ça marchait. Il revoyait son Yungi tout sourire et Jungkook se jetait dans ses bras, le serrait aussi fort que possible pour ne plus qu'il parte. Mais c'était tout le temps pareil, à la fin, Yungi s'effaçait de ses bras pour ne plus laisser que du vide. Et de la douleur.

Il n'en voulait pas à Jimin, loin de là, mais il regrettait vraiment de _savoir_. Parce que plus il y réfléchissait et moins il trouvait que c'était une bonne chose de ne plus se voiler la face. Au moins avant, il faisait des choses, il allait en cours et il se sentait _vivant_. Même s'il se faisait des idées, il était bien.

Maintenant, il avait complètement oublié ce que signifiait le mot 'bonheur' parce que pour lui, Yungi était la définition même du bonheur. Le fait qu'il ne soit plus là pour l'embrasser, le toucher, l'engueuler, ou même juste pour lui _parler_, le rendait juste malheureux à en crever. D'ailleurs il l'aurait bien fait s'il avait eu le courage, mais il était trop lâche pour passer à l'acte et en plus, même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire, il savait que Jimin et Hoseok avaient besoin d'aide.

-Tiens. »

C'était justement son meilleur ami qui venait d'entrer, un bol de soupe dans les mains. Jungkook se releva un peu et observa son visage. Depuis quelques jours, Jimin n'avait plus le même air que d'habitude, il n'avait plus cette lueur brillante dans les yeux. Il semblait triste, vraiment triste. Pas autant que lui, mais pas loin. Evidemment, son comportement déteignait sur lui. Ils étaient tellement connectés que s'en était presque physique. Mais il y avait autre chose, Jungkook pouvait le sentir au fond de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-il alors que Jimin approchait la cuillère de sa bouche.

Il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Il avait perdu l'appétit depuis bien longtemps mais pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, il accepta d'en prendre quelques cuillérées. Il n'avait pas envie de batailler ce soir, surtout qu'il perdrait à coup sûr.

-Rien. J'suis juste fatigué. », souffla Jimin, le regard perdu.

Mensonge. Il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Il le connaissait par cœur, ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher de toute façon. Jungkook était épuisé, il n'avait pas de force mais il s'approcha quand même de Jimin pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Tu peux pas me mentir. C'est à cause de mon frère ? », dit-il tout bas et il sentit Jimin se contracter un peu, signe qu'il avait vu juste.

Il ne dit rien, préférant attendre que son meilleur ne parle de lui-même. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait faire mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Jungkook releva la tête pour voir qu'Hoseok était là, le visage dur et Jungkook aperçut le regard affreusement sombre qu'il adressa à Jimin. Puis son frère attrapa un tee-shirt et ressortit de la pièce sans un mot.

-T'avais raison Kookie. Il s'en bat les couilles de moi. »

Raison ? Quand avait-il dit ça ? Il chercha dans sa tête quand il aurait pu dire une chose pareille quand il se figea, se rappelant le fameux moment. C'était pendant leur dispute, quand Jimin lui avait dit ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Mais Jungkook n'était plus lui-même et avait sorti des phrases à Jimin pour le blesser, pour le faire taire.

-J'le pensais pas. J'ai dit ça pour que tu te taises mais je ne l'ai jamais pensé. »

-On s'en fout, de toute façon c'est trop tard. », répondit Jimin en se levant.

Son meilleur ami ouvrit son armoire pour prendre des vêtements qu'il jeta dans son sac à dos. Il passa ensuite dans la salle de bain récupérer des affaires et revint dans la chambre pour se planter devant lui.

-M'en veut pas Kookie mais faut que je sorte d'ici, j'étouffe là. J'vais aller dormir chez un pote. Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'reviendrais demain pour te faire à manger et passer du temps avec toi. Tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand, jour et nuit. »

Jungkook sentit son seul espoir d'aller mieux s'évaporer. Même s'il aimait son frère, il lui en voulait de faire partir Jimin. Le seul qui arrivait à lui rendre la vie un peu plus _vivable_. Il avait envie de pleurer et lui dire de ne pas l'abandonner, mais il ne pouvait pas forcer son meilleur ami à rester pour lui aussi souffrir. Alors il se leva, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, et enlaça Jimin en lui murmurant un 'je comprends' à l'oreille.

x

-Pourquoi tu dors plus chez toi ? », demanda Mark en remplissant son bol de riz. « Pas que tu me déranges, loin de là, mais j'croyais que ton meilleur pote était revenu. »

Jimin remplit lui aussi son plateau et ils s'installèrent à une table. Comme ils avaient fini plus tôt vu qu'un de leur prof était absent, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la cantine.

-Parce que… c'est compliqué. »

Mark secoua doucement la tête mais n'insista pas. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne supportait plus de voir Hoseok. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, il avait juste envie de le frapper, ou de l'insulter. En tout cas, des choses qu'il ne devait pas faire. Et puis il ne supportait plus ce silence entre eux, trop pesant et oppressant. Alors il retournait chez lui que pour prendre des affaires et réconforter Jungkook comme il le pouvait.

Il faisait tout pour éviter Hoseok mais étudiant dans la même école, c'était difficile. Souvent il le croisait au détour d'un couloir, aux changements de salle, à la cantine, dans la cour. Un peu partout en fait et ça le blessait à chaque fois. Ce qui était contradictoire c'est qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser et pourtant quand ça arrivait malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le regarder. Il savait que se détacher de lui allait être dur et qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Beaucoup.

-Tu vas passer le voir aujourd'hui ? »

Il releva la tête vers Mark.

-Bien sûr, il a besoin de moi. J'vais manger avec lui alors m'attends pas. »

-Ca marche. De toute façon, je dois voir Junior ce soir. », répondit son ami avec un petit sourire discret.

Vers deux heures de l'aprèm', les cours reprirent. C'était la danse alors c'était cool, au moins il allait pouvoir se lâcher. Sauf qu'il oublia qu'après eux, c'était la classe d'Hoseok.

Les deux classes se changeaient dans les vestiaires et quand Jimin entra, ses yeux s'accrochèrent directement à ceux d'Hoseok. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant une longue minute et Jimin finit par tourner la tête. Il avait envie de lui parler parce que pour une fois, Hoseok avait l'air un peu plus ouvert, mais il était trop rancunier pour le faire.

Il se changea et retourna chez lui pour retrouver Jungkook. Profitant qu'Hoseok soit en cours pour aller voir son meilleur ami. Il passa un peu de temps avec les autres qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis un petit moment et passa dans la cuisine préparer à manger. Il entra ensuite dans la chambre et s'installa à côté de Jungkook, comme un rituel.

-Ca va ? », demanda-t-il et Jungkook hocha la tête avant d'attraper le bol sans même qu'il lui ai tendu.

Il y avait du progrès et ça gonfla un peu le cœur de Jimin. Même si Jungkook ne sortait toujours pas de sa chambre, il y avait quelques améliorations. Déjà, il n'était pas systématiquement dans le noir et en plus, il mangeait plus facilement qu'avant. C'était vraiment bon signe ça.

-Kookie… »

-Mmh ? »

-Est-ce que ton frère va bien ? », osa-t-il demander.

Car même s'il lui en voulait, il avait encore besoin de savoir qu'Hoseok allait bien.

-Bof. J'sais pas, on ne se parle plus trop. »

-Ah… »

Au fond de lui, Jimin espérait que leur dispute, leur éloignement ferait réagir Hoseok. Le blesserait assez pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il comptait pour lui. Il se sentait vraiment stupide de penser comme ça mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait Hoseok dans la peau.

Ils changèrent de discussion, Jimin lui raconta sa journée et Jungkook semblait vraiment plus ouvert à présent. Bientôt, il l'espérait, il réussirait à faire sortir son meilleur ami de l'appartement pour lui faire prendre l'air. Sortir ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Il resta avec Jungkook pendant deux bonnes heures et quand l'heure où Hoseok n'allait pas tarder à rentrer arriva, il enlaça son meilleur ami et lui promit de revenir le lendemain, comme tous les soirs. Jungkook acquiesça et il quitta l'appartement, prenant quand même le temps de saluer ses colocataires présents. Taehyung lui lançant un 'tu nous manques Jiminie' avant qu'il ne ferme la porte qui lui pinça le cœur. Sa maison lui manquait.

Il pressa le pas lorsqu'il sortit dans la rue. Il avait un peu trop traîné ce soir et il avait peur de croiser Hoseok. Ce qui évidemment arriva, il n'avait vraiment pas de bol parfois. Jimin sentit son sang battre plus forts dans ses veines lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, sa main frôlant celle d'Hoseok au passage, lui envoyant une décharge électrique.

Mais personne ne dit rien et chacun continua sa route.

x

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : Suga/Jungkook  
Genre : Drame, Amitié  
Fandom : BTS  
Disclaimers : Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, aussi fort que j'essaye!  
Note : Les amiiiiiis, ceci est la dernière partie de cette histoire. J'espère que vous allez aimer jusqu'au bout et je suis désolée encore une fois d'avoir fait mourir Suga mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai rien contre lui, au contraire même, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais c'est l'histoire qui voulait ça.  
Sur ce, enjoy~

xxx

**_Partie 4_**

Pas du tout concentré sur son livre, Hoseok releva la tête pour regarder son frère. Il allait mieux, enfin disons qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi lamentable qu'avant, et au moins il avait repris un peu de poids. Il sentait que Jungkook commençait à revivre. Lentement, très très lentement, il sortait de sa souffrance qu'il l'emprisonnait maintenant depuis des mois.

Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, Jimin y était pour beaucoup. Et l'espace d'une seconde il eut l'envie irrépressible de l'appeler, de le remercier, de lui dire de_ revenir_. Mais il était trop lâche et trop peureux pour le faire. En plus, cela voudrait dire s'excuser et il s'en sentait incapable. Surtout qu'il connaissait le garçon et il lui en demanderait toujours plus comme cette foutue question : 'je représente quoi pour toi, hyung ?'.

Il aurait pu facilement y répondre. Il lui aurait dit qu'il était son espoir, son échappatoire, son _sourire. _Durant des années, Jimin avait été pour lui un soutien, une aide, un rayon de soleil. Il tenait à lui bien plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, son frère mis à part. Jimin était celui qui le faisait vibrer des pieds à la tête et qui le faisait sourire comme personne.

Il aurait voulu être capable de lui dire tout ça, de lui dire combien il comptait pour lui, qu'il était prêt à s'ouvrir à lui mais c'était faux. Il était terrifié à l'idée de prononcer la moindre parole qui montrerait un quelconque intérêt pour le garçon et pire que tout, il était terrorisé à l'idée d'_aimer_.

Parce qu'amour rimait forcément avec souffrance. Parce qu'il se rappelait avec précision toutes ces nuits où il entendait sa mère pleurer à travers le mur fin. Toutes ses fois où il la voyait mal parce qu'un mec l'avait _encore_ quitté. Toutes ces journées où il devait s'occuper de Jungkook parce qu'elle était trop saoule pour le faire elle-même.

Et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il n'avait jamais eu de modèle d'amour vrai, fort et beau. Pour lui être amoureux était synonyme d'être malheureux. Et perdre son meilleur ami n'avait fait que renforcer son idée qu'aimer faisait incroyablement mal. Alors pour se protéger, il se fermait et bloquait tout ce qui pouvait l'atteindre. Jimin en faisait partie.

En fait, toute cette histoire autour de Jungkook n'était qu'une excuse de plus pour éloigner le garçon de lui. Depuis la mort de Yungi, Jimin s'était rapproché pour le réconforter, restant des heures avec lui à tenter de lui faire oublier sa peine, trop dangereusement. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il l'avait embrassé la première fois.

Ah si, en fait il s'en rappelait très bien. Jimin l'avait fait sortir de son quotidien merdique et sombre pour lui montrer que la vie n'était pas si pourrie en fin de compte. Jimin était plus jeune que lui, avait vécu pire que lui, et pourtant c'était_ lui_ qui lui avait appris à ne pas baisser les bras quand tout foutait le camp dans sa vie. Il l'avait trouvé tellement fort et beau avec son sourire lumineux qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il avait d'ailleurs recommencé, plusieurs fois, allant de plus en plus loin avec lui. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais quand il sentait le corps de Jimin contre le sien, quand il entrait en lui, quand il caressait sa peau, il se sentait renaître d'une drôle de façon. Il était bien. Et plus ça devenait puissant et plus il flippait. Alors quand il l'avait vu péter un câble sur son frère, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui faire prendre ses distances, jusqu'à carrément les séparer.

C'était stupide, il se sentait vraiment idiot de penser comme ça. Il aurait aimé être aussi fort que Jungkook pour pouvoir se mettre en couple et tomber amoureux comme il l'avait fait avec Yungi, pour laisser Jimin entrer dans sa vie et toucher son cœur mais sa peur l'en empêchait. Au lieu de ça, il continuait d'observer le garçon de loin quand il le croisait à l'école, restant toujours en retrait, l'air de s'en foutre royal de lui. C'était mieux, c'était plus prudent. C'était sa façon de se protéger.

x

Pour la première fois depuis… longtemps, Jungkook eut envie de se lever. Sans aucune raison particulière, il fallait qu'il marche, qu'il se relève. Avec lenteur, il sortit de son lit et se posa sur ses deux pieds. Il chancela un peu mais reprit vite le contrôle de son corps.

D'un pas mal assuré il sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers le salon et cligna des yeux quand la lumière trop vive lui brûla les yeux. Il observa la pièce en se demandant depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Cela faisait un long moment et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Les chaussures étaient toujours bien rangées dans le casier marron, l'ordinateur de Taehyung trainait toujours sur le canapé, même la tasse de café vide que Jin buvait tous les matins et qu'il n'avait jamais le temps de ranger trônait sur la table basse.

Tout était exactement à sa place et Jungkook dut se rendre à l'évidence : le monde continuer de tourner malgré sa douleur. Alors que tout le monde était absent, il se sentit soudain encore plus seul que d'habitude. _Affreusement seul_. En plus, comme un signe, ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

Les jambes tremblotantes, il attrapa le cadre pour la regarder de plus près. C'était eux, Jin, Namjun, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jimin, lui. Même Yungi était dessus, le visage rayonnant de son sourire. Ils étaient tous là, ensemble et surtout _heureux_. A cette époque-là, il avait été bien loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait se passer alors qu'il commençait tout juste à sortir avec Yungi. Qu'il allait tomber amoureux comme un dingue pour ce type qu'il admirait tant et qui le rendait toute chose dès qu'il posait sur regard bienveillant sur lui avant qu'on ne le lui arrache brutalement et douloureusement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le pouce de Jungkook caressa le visage de son ex-amant alors qu'un horrible sentiment d'abandon lui tordait les tripes.

-Pourquoi t'es parti Yungi ? », murmura-t-il, le souffle court. « Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? »

Alors qu'il sentait un nouveau mal-être l'envahir tout entier il lâcha le cadre qui se brisa au sol dans un bruit de verre et il retourna dans sa chambre aussi vite que possible pour attraper son téléphone.

x

Les yeux dans les yeux, Jimin fixait Hoseok de l'autre côté de la cour. Il voulait détourner le visage mais comme d'habitude, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait envie de se gifler tellement il se trouvait con. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Hoseok continuait à le regarder lui aussi ?

-Yo Jimin ! Ton téléphone, t'as un appel. »

Assis à côté de lui, Mark poussa légèrement son bras pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

-C'est ton meilleur pote. », continua son ami en lui tendant le portable.

Intrigué et surpris, Jimin tourna aussitôt la tête pour voir qu'en effet, Jungkook était bien en train de l'appeler. Ce qui était plutôt étrange car il ne lui passait plus de coup de fil depuis des mois. Son meilleur ami se contentait de l'attendre à la maison.

-Allo ? », dit-il sans hésiter en décrochant.

Il entendit un reniflement, Jungkook était en train de pleurer et ça lui serra le cœur. Quand allait-il voir son meilleur ami aller mieux ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kookie ? », demanda-t-il avec une voix douce pour tenter de le calmer.

« Je… viens, s'il te plait. Je veux pas être seul, je veux_ plus_. »

La gorge sèche, Jimin répondit par un rapide 'j'arrive tout de suite' et raccrocha avant d'attraper son sac à dos. Il expliqua à Mark qu'il devait partir maintenant et fonça hors de l'école pour courir aussi vite que possible et rejoindre la maison.

Quand il arriva, il découvrit Jungkook à genou, un cadre brisé devant lui et une photo dans les mains. Il comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jungkook l'enserra aussitôt comme s'il avait peur qu'il reparte.

-Eh, ça va, je suis là. T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas partir. »

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Yungi est bien parti lui alors qu'il m'avait promis qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas. Toi aussi tu vas t'en aller, je le sais. Tu l'as déjà à moitié fait de toute façon ! »

_Ouch_. Jimin eut l'impression de se prendre une baffe en pleine face. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était un peu vrai. Même s'il n'était pas prêt de l'abandonner, _jamais_, il n'était pas vraiment là non plus. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, il s'était laissé emporter par ses sentiments pour Hoseok.

-J'suis désolé Kookie. » souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec affection. « Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû partir mais c'est fini, j'vais revenir. Je serais là, d'accord ? Alors s'il te plaît calme-toi. »

Alors qu'il lui disait ses phrases, il sentit Jungkook se détendre un peu. Il appréhendait de revivre avec Hoseok mais il en avait marre de déserter tous les soirs à cause de lui. Jungkook était là, avait besoin de lui alors il se devait de le soutenir aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Et pas juste deux petites heures par jour.

x

Son sac de sport sur l'épaule et la main sur la poignée de la porte, le cœur de Jimin battait à cent à l'heure. Après qu'il ait réussi à calmer Jungkook qui avait finalement arrêté de pleurer, il était retourné chez Mark pour récupérer ses affaires. Il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour que son meilleur ami s'en sorte mais maintenant qu'il était là, il avait envie de faire demi-tour.

_Pense à Kookie, c'est pour lui que tu es là_, se répéta-t-il pour se donner du courage. Soufflant une dernière fois, il remonta la bretelle de son sac et entra dans l'appartement. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la maison que Taehyung se leva du canapé pour courir vers lui et lui sauter dessus.

-Alors c'est vrai Jimine, t'es revenu ? », dit-il en sautillant toujours sur lui. « Tu repars pas hein ? Tu vas rester ? Dis dis dis dis…»

Jimin ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que son ami lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

-Laisse-le un peu tranquille. », dit à son tour Jin en sortant de la cuisine et s'avança vers eux pour le prendre lui aussi dans les bras. « Tu nous a manqué. »

Ca faisait chaud au cœur. Vraiment, il était heureux d'être rentré et pendant un court instant il en oublia carrément son appréhension. Après avoir salué tout le monde, il reprit son sac qu'il avait jeté par terre et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Par chance, seul Jungkook était là. Il posa ses affaires sur son lit alors que son meilleur ami se levait.

-Merci Jimin, merci beaucoup. », lâcha Jungkook en esquissant un tout petit, micro, minuscule _sourire_.

Jimin ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il le regardait. Depuis combien de temps il avait attendu ça ? Il était trop content, trop heureux de voir une autre expression que de la tristesse sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour lui c'était vraiment énorme. Un petit espoir.

Dans le silence, Jungkook l'aida à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire et Jimin ne perdit pas son sourire. Puis son meilleur ami retourna dans le lit et Jimin dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

Sauf que dans le couloir, il se stoppa quand la voix d'Hoseok l'appela. Il sentit son ventre se tordre alors qu'il pivotait vers lui, complètement choqué. Hoseok se rapprocha pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Ecoute… », commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. « Je… enfin… »

Une nouvelle fois, Hoseok interrompit sa phrase. Jimin crut de toutes ses forces qu'il allait enfin s'excuser et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. D'abord Jungkook, puis Hoseok, c'était vraim…

-C'est pas parce que t'es revenu que ça changera quelque chose entre nous. »

La phrase le frappa de plein fouet et lui fit un mal de chien dans la poitrine. Il serra sa mâchoire fort alors qu'il encaissait une nouvelle fois. Il s'était vraiment trompé sur Hoseok, en beauté, et ça lui brisa le cœur encore un peu plus. _Chaque fois un peu plus_. Il avait envie de pleurer de rage mais il se retint pour soutenir son regard.

- T'es vraiment con, tu sais ? J't'aurais bien frappé mais pour Kookie je vais me retenuir. », cracha-t-il, entièrement aveuglé par sa colère. « T'as raison, toi et moi on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble. Le mieux c'est qu'on ne se calcule plus. Fais ta vie et je ferais la mienne. »

Il tenta de contrôler sa voix mais il était tellement énervé et déçu qu'elle s'étrangla d'elle-même. Mais il ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. Ils se fixèrent une bonne minute dans le silence lourd et quand il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il le bouscula pour retourner dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jimin ? », demanda Jungkook en se redressant alors qu'il prenait sa veste.

-J'sors d'ici. Faut que je prenne l'air. », répondit-il en tentant de se calmer. « Et tu vas venir avec moi. »

Son meilleur ami ne répondit rien mais il se leva pour lui prendre la main, comme s'il comprenait qu'il avait besoin de lui _à son tour_.

x

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Posé à même le sol, face à la rivière Han qui s'écoulait tranquillement et aux lumières des grands immeubles qu'on pouvait distinguer de l'autre côté de la rive, Jungkook respira l'air frais, assis à côté de son meilleur ami. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti de la maison qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de happer l'air comme s'il était pur. Et étrangement, ça le soulager.

Le lieu l'avait toujours calmé et il était content que ce soit toujours le cas. En fait sortir lui faisait du bien, être avec Jimin aussi. Ca l'aidait à s'apaiser, à faire diminuer sa souffrance. Il se sentait mieux. En tout cas, beaucoup plus que quand il était enfermé chez lui.

Alors que ses yeux dérivèrent vers un couple non loin, naturellement Yungi se dessina dans sa tête. Il se rappela des moments avec lui, joyeux, _amoureux_. Pour une fois, ces souvenirs ne lui firent pas mal, ça lui donna même presque envie de sourire.

-Tu sais Jimin… », dit-il tout bas, comme pour ne pas gâcher la magie du lieu. « Il adorait quand je gonflait mes joues alors que je faisais mine d'être vexé. On savait tous les deux que je faisais semblant mais Yungi touchait toujours mes joues pour en enlever l'air en prononçant une parole gentille. »

Sans bouger la tête, il vit Jimin tourner la sienne, surpris. Ce qui était normal parce qu'il ne parlait plus de lui, en tout cas, jamais de cette façon. Mais ce soir, il avait juste besoin de parler de Yungi, de se rappeler à quel point il était beau, gentil et aimant. Bien sûr ça lui serrait le cœur, il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui parler comme avant mais il commençait doucement à comprendre que la vie continuait, même sans Yungi.

-Et puis moi j'adorais quand il faisait la moue alors que je parlais de toi. », continua-t-il. « Il était jaloux mon Yungi, alors j'en rajoutais toujours un peu. »

Cette fois, il se mit à sourire franchement alors qu'il distinguait parfaitement le visage de son petit-ami avec la bouche vexé et un regard qui se voulait sombre. Il ferma les yeux pour se rappeler les douces sensations qu'il ressentait avant. Ca faisait mal et du bien en même temps. Parler le soulager alors il continua sans s'arrêter.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent assis là mais le soleil commençait à se lever. Cela devait faire des heures et pourtant Jimin était resté à l'écouter, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Et Jungkook le remercia intérieurement.

-Kookie, pourquoi… », Jimin s'arrêtant, hésitant. « Pourquoi tu t'es imaginé qu'il était toujours là ? »

Jungkook tourna sa tête pour regarder Jimin qui le fixait lui aussi. Il dut réfléchir à la question, parce que lui-même ne se l'était jamais posée.

-Je sais pas trop… Je crois… que c'est parce qu'il m'a jamais dit 'je t'aime'. Je le savais parce qu'il me le montrait tous les jours mais il me l'a jamais dit clairement. Je ne voulais pas le presser parce que je pensais qu'on avait toute la vie devant nous mais… »

Cette fois il s'arrêta, là ça devenait trop dur pour qu'il termine sa phrase. Son cœur le faisait un peu souffrir alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les retint. Il voulait être fort pour une fois.

-Il est comme Hoseok de ce côté. », termina-t-il.

Mais il s'en voulu aussitôt quand il vit Jimin grimacer à l'entente du prénom. Alors qu'il était là, à se rappeler des souvenirs, il en avait oublié la peine de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait senti quand Jimin était revenu dans la chambre, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Pour le réconforter un peu, il passa un bras dans son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Désolé, je voulais pas te blesser. »

-C'est rien. », mentit Jimin, le regard perdu au loin. « J'aurais juste voulu qu'il ressente la même chose que moi. »

_C'est le cas_, pensa Jungkook mais il garda ça pour lui. Il savait que Jimin comptait énormément pour son frère mais il ne voulait pas donner un espoir à son meilleur ami alors qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'Hoseok puisse un jour l'admettre et l'accepter. Mais en tout cas, il se promit d'essayer. Son meilleur ami l'avait tellement aidé qu'il se devait de lui rendre la pareille. Surtout que Jimin sans son sourire n'était plus Jimin. Il était tellement important à ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la lumière briller en lui s'éteindre comme ça.

x

-Hyung… est-ce que tu peux m'emmener… le voir ? »

Instantanément, Hoseok releva la tête pour voir que son frère se tenait devant lui dans la cuisine, sa veste sur le dos, prêt à partir. Pendant un instant il hésita en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu mais vu le regard de son frère, il ne se trompait pas : Jungkook voulait qu'il l'emmène voir _Yungi_.

-Pourquoi moi ? », demanda-t-il bêtement.

-Parce que Jimin m'a dit que tu allais souvent te recueillir là-bas et que ça te faisais du bien. »

Sans attendre, il attrapa ses clés de voiture puis ils sortirent tous les deux dehors. Ils gagnèrent l'endroit rapidement et son cœur se serra quand il poussa le portail. Il venait souvent ici mais avec Jungkook… c'était bizarre. Il avait déjà imaginé venir ici avec lui mais avait vite oublié cette idée quand il avait compris pour Jungkook.

En silence, il mena son frère jusqu'à la tombe et se ventre se tordit un peu quand il lut le nom de son ami gravé dans la pierre, avec sa date de naissance et celle de sa _mort _juste en dessous. Il était trop jeune, il était parti trop vite, putain ce que son meilleur ami lui manquait. Il enviait un peu Jimin et Jungkook d'être toujours _ensemble._

-Salut mon pote. », murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant pour poser une main sur la pierre trop froide.

Il releva la tête pour voir que son frère était resté planté à quelques mètres, n'osant pas approcher. Alors il se releva, attrapa le poignet de Jungkook pour le rapprocher. Jungkook regarda le nom lui aussi et ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Sans hésiter, Hoseok le prit dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller. », dit Jungkook. « Hyung, tu peux me laisser deux secondes avec lui s'il te plait ? »

-Bien sûr. »

Il regarda son frère encore quelques petites secondes pour s'assurer que ça allait à peu près et s'écarta pour l'observer de loin. Il savait que si Jungkook venait là c'était qu'il commençait à accepter, en tout cas, qu'il allait mieux. Sinon jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de venir ici, là où tout prouvait que c'était _réel_.

Jungkook parla pendant au moins cinq minutes et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. A son tour, il se retrouva seul devant la tombe. D'habitude il parlait à Yungi, lui racontait sa vie, ses doutes et ses craintes mais aujourd'hui tout resta coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Finalement il rejoignit Jungkook qui l'attendait dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec Jimin ? »

Le cœur d'Hoseok s'arrêta pendant deux secondes. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Il ne voulait pas parler de Jimin maintenant. Jamais en fait.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. », répondit-il froidement pour coupé court à la discussion, comme il le faisait souvent. « J'ai plus envie d'entendre parler de lui. »

Il tenta de ne pas montrer que ce sujet le touchait mais c'était difficile. Alors pour cacher son embarras, il reporta son attention sur la route alors qu'il démarrait le moteur.

-Tu l'aimes pas vrai ? »

Il crut s'étouffer pendant une seconde. Lui aimait ? C'était n'importe quoi. Jamais il ne pourrait s'attacher à quelqu'un. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête.

-Non mais… t'as pas compris ? »

-Compris quoi ? », demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers Jungkook.

-T'es déjà amoureux. », répondit son frère sans se démonter, les yeux rivés dans les siens. « Jimin, tu l'aimes. »

Pendant un court instant, Hoseok se sentit pris au dépourvu, il eut envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Tu sais que j'en suis incapable Kookie. »

-Tu te mens à toi-même. » rétorqua aussitôt son frère et, perturbé, Hoseok lâcha un 'comment tu peux le savoir ?' qui fit sourire Jungkook légèrement. « Parce que t'es comme moi, hyung. T'as autant besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé que moi. Parce qu'on l'a jamais été à part entre nous. Et Jimin te rends vivant comme Yungi me rendait vivant. »

Les mots de Jungkook le firent réfléchir et il se sentit tout drôle. Lui qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal d'éloigner le garçon pour éviter qu'il s'attache, se serait-il trompé depuis le début ? Il était en plein doute à présent et comme pour bien le convaincre, la voix de son frère résonna à nouveau dans l'habitacle.

-Tu ferais quoi si tu le perdais ? »

_J'en crèverai_, réalisa-t-il brusquement, pourtant incapable de le dire à voix haute, même à son frère. Quel minable il faisait franchement… Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Jungkook tapota doucement son bras.

-Ne perds pas de temps. », dit-il seulement. « On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver demain. »

x

Hoseok tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas et il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Depuis la discussion avec son frère, il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour Jimin. Ce qu'_il_ représentait pour lui. Il avait déjà fait un grand pas en l'acceptant mais maintenant, il en avait un encore plus grand à faire : l'avouer à Jimin.

Pendant des jours il avait répété dans sa tête ce qu'il devait lui dire. Tout était carré, il savait, il était prêt, il fallait juste qu'il se lance. Il avait déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises mais il s'était ravisé à chaque fois, sa peur revenant le hanter de toute part. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il allait le faire. Tout de suite même sinon son courage allait s'essouffler.

Prenant sur lui, il gagna le salon où Jimin était seul, installé par terre, le dos contre le canapé, son portable dans les mains et un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage. Tellement adorable qu'il eut envie de faire demi-tour. Il se força malgré tout à s'installer à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? », l'agressa presque Jimin, les yeux noirs en se tournant vers lui.

Hoseok sentit son cœur battre plus fort, résonnant jusque dans ses tempes alors que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Finalement il y était, il se retrouvait face à Jimin, face à ses propres _sentiments_.

-Dégage. J'ai pas envie de te parler ! »

Il chercha dans les yeux de Jimin la petite lueur qui l'animait avant mais au lieu de ça, il n'y trouva que de la haine. C'était toujours lui qui avait évité la discussion alors que l'inverse se produise le prit de court. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire pourtant les mots restèrent bloqués en lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Complètement énervé, Jimin se leva prêt à partir mais, poussé par une force inconnue, Hoseok le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte.

-Bordel Hoseok ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?! »

Sa voix était dure et ses mots violents. La tête d'Hoseok se mit à tourner alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

-Je suis désolé. », souffla-t-il sans pouvoir le regarder. « Jimin, j'aurais jamais dû agir comme ça avec toi. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait. »

Enfin, il avait réussi à le faire, il avait réussi à s'excuser. Il avait tellement lutté pour sortir ses mots qu'il se sentait fier. Mais cela ne dura pas car Jimin posa la question qu'il redoutait depuis toujours et qui le faisait flipper plus que n'importe quoi :

-Je suis quoi pour toi Hoseok ? »

Sa voix n'était plus dure mais il se figea quand même sur place, la phrase résonnant dans sa tête. Il avait espéré que ses excuses suffiraient mais en même temps il savait depuis le début qu'il ne pourrait échapper à cette question. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire pourtant il hésita, totalement prisonnier de sa peur. Incapable d'ouvrir sa putain bouche.

-Pff, tu changeras jamais. », balança Jimin.

Hoseok sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur alors qu'il regardait Jimin quitter la maison. Il avait envie d'hurler, de se frapper tellement il se trouvait con et stupide. Il savait que c'était sa dernière chance et il la laisser filer comme ça…

-Non. Pas encore. »

C'était son angoisse qu'il le figeait sur place. Il fallait qu'il se libère de son emprise, qu'il soit assez fort pour une fois. Alors quand il entendit la porte se refermer, ça lui fit comme à choc à l'intérieur de lui et il se mit à courir pour rejoindre Jimin dans la rue.

x

Les larmes aux yeux et la rage au ventre, Jimin quitta la maison. C'était toujours la même chose, il aurait dû être habitué pourtant ça lui faisait plus mal à chaque fois. Hoseok pouvait le rendre heureux comme malheureux en une seconde à peine. Il avait la capacité de lui faire croire qu'il pouvait accomplir de grandes choses comme il avait le pouvoir de briser ses rêves avec un seul mot. Et ça le faisait chier parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Hoseok lui manquait terriblement et il avait juste envie de le retrouver.

-_Jimin_. »

Il ferma les yeux quand il reconnut la voix d'Hoseok dans son dos. Il avait envie d'y croire encore une fois mais il préférait se protéger. Il allait encore s'en prendre plein les dents alors il se prépara mentalement.

Il n'osa pas se retourner, il avait trop peur d'affronter Hoseok une nouvelle fois. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme était déjà devant lui et son cœur s'emballa quand il planta son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air différent, plus… _serein_. Il voulait dire quelque chose de méchant pour l'éloigner mais il se retint au dernier moment, serrant ses poings comme pour retenir ses mots.

-_My happiness,_ Jimin. Voilà ce que tu représentes pour moi. »

Pendant un instant, il crut rêver. C'était trop beau pour que ce soit vrai. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il ne réussit pas à répondre. Il se contenta de regarder Hoseok qui se mit à sourire lentement, illuminant tout son visage. _Incroyablement beau_. Hoseok avait le visage dur mais dès qu'il se mettait à sourire comme ça, il rayonnait.

-Bah alors, t'attends quoi pour m'embrasser ? », demanda Hoseok.

Jimin ne put retenir un petit rire alors qu'il approchait son visage et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement il était heureux. Il ne perdit pas une minute pour passer ses bras autour d'Hoseok quand il approfondit leur baiser.

Il l'aimait, Hoseok l'aimait. Il était tellement content qu'il aurait pu le crier, là, dans la rue. Mais au lieu de ça, il se détacha de lui pour le regarder avec des yeux remplit d'amour. Il allait pouvoir l'aimer sans se prendre la tête, sans avoir peur qu'il ne se braque.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait réalisé ? »

-A ton avis ? », répondit Hoseok avec un sourire.

Jimin n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps pour trouver la réponse.

-Ton frère ? »

Hoseok hocha la tête et le cœur de Jimin se gonfla encore plus de bonheur. Jungkook venait de lui faire l'un de ses plus beaux cadeaux et il se sentait un peu mal d'être aussi heureux alors que son meilleur ami était toujours triste, même s'il l'était moins.

Il fallait qu'il le remercie alors il retourna dans la maison, Hoseok sur ses talons, et quand son regard se posa sur son téléphone qui était resté sur la table basse, il se rappela soudain.

C'était à son tour de lui offrir quelque chose.

x

-Jungkook-aaaaah~ »

Les cris de Jimin depuis le salon le fit se redresser et à peine deux minutes plus tard, son meilleur ami entra dans la chambre en claquant sans le vouloir la porte contre le mur et se jeta sur lui pour le serrer fort. Jungkook qui ne comprenait rien, le laissa faire.

-Tu sais que t'es le meilleur ami de toute la terre ? Non mais sérieux Kookie, je t'aime tellement. »

Il se mit à sourire un peu alors que le visage de Jimin rayonnait de bonheur. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi mais il laissa quand même son meilleur ami le lui dire.

-Ca y est, il l'a dit ! J'suis son 'happiness' Kookie, t'entends ? »

Il était heureux pour lui, vraiment. Mais l'entendre parler comme ça lui donna l'affreuse envie d'avoir Yungi à ses côtés. En plus, lui aussi aurait été content de cette nouvelle. Il se sentait mieux, il n'avait plus la sensation d'être dans un cauchemar, enfin pas tout le temps. Mais là, il avait juste envie de se rouler en boule et s'enfouir sous sa couette. Jimin dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il se calma un peu, redescendant de son petit nuage.

Il s'en voulait de lui gâcher son moment comme ça mais il était encore mal à l'aise de voir des couples heureux. Ca lui rappelait trop ce qu'il ne vivrait plus.

-Tu sais, avant que tout ça n'arrive, j'étais en train de fouiller mes messages. », expliqua Jimin en déverrouillant son téléphone. « J'étais sûr qu'il me l'avait envoyé mais je savais plus si je l'avais effacé ou pas et je l'… »

-De quoi tu parles Jimin ? », l'interrompit Jungkook, se sentant fatigué tout à coup.

Pour toute réponse, son meilleur ami lui tendit l'iphone en balança un 'de ça'. Intrigué, Jungkook attrapa l'appareil et son cœur rata un battement quand il lut le nom du correspondant, _Yungi hyung_. Il releva des yeux surpris vers Jimin.

-Ouvre. », dit-il seulement.

Il hésita un peu avant de finalement obéir et il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler quand il lut le message :

_Jimin ça me fait chier cette dispute. Je l'aime tellement si tu savais, Jungkook est tout pour moi. _

Les larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il relisait le message encore et encore, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire.

-Tu vois, il t'aimait. Même s'il ne te l'a jamais dit, il le pensait vraiment. »

Jungkook releva son regard humide vers Jimin qui lui essuya les joues. Il pleurait mais pas de tristesse cette fois, pas vraiment. Il était juste envahi d'une émotion tellement forte qu'il n'arrivait pas à la définir. Ca lui faisait du bien et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit _revivre_.

-Merci beaucoup Jimin. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi. », dit-il en le reprenant dans ses bras.

Il savait qu'il avait encore du chemin à parcourir pour qu'il arrive à faire le deuil de Yungi. Et même si au fond de lui, jamais il ne l'oublierait, il sentait qu'il était prêt à le laisser partir. Jour après jour, il se relèvera, affrontera la vie et la vivra pour deux. _Pour lui et Yungi_.

Et tant qu'il aurait son meilleur ami à ses côtés, il savait qu'il s'en sortirait.

_Toujours_.

x

END


End file.
